Seducing David Rossi
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Jennifer Jareau has less than 14 days to get David Rossi to realize he's what she wants for Christmas.
1. Prologue

_**So... I may have done a bad thing. This idea came to me while writing something Emily/Hotch (imagine that, considering usually they're all I have on the brain) and I thought I'd give it a shot. It's a Christmas-themed thing that I am hoping to have done by the 25th (much like For the Better), but with a different pairing. We'll see how well I can write JJ and Rossi together... Especially with her pursuing him instead of the other way around.**_

_**AU FIC!! Will isn't in the picture, so no baby Henry. We can mourn his loss later. For now: story!**_

* * *

Prologue

The Right Push

--

"Marry me."

Jennifer Jareau's jaw dropped to the floor. Had her boss really just asked her colleague that life-altering question? From the look on the face of Emily Prentiss, he most certainly had. And not just anywhere. Unit Chief and Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner had just asked Emily to marry him in front of all of the BAU and a spattering of other units.

The relationship didn't exactly come as a surprise for the blond media liaison. She'd managed to pry it out of Emily on one of the brunette's worst days. It seemed that some things never changed and Hotch was one of them. JJ remembered that day, the day she'd taken Emily out to lunch after the older woman had sulked for the better part of three days. That was when she had found out that Emily and Hotch had been dating for well over a year. The most surprising part was that it was under the noses of the BAU, the top minds probably in the country.

Emily had long ago and constantly complained that Hotch was too reserved. As a woman brought up in a highly political background, Emily valued honesty above all else and JJ had sympathized about feeling like a dirty little secret. And yet, Emily, JJ knew, completely understood why it had to be that way. She was endlessly impressed with their ability to keep it so close to their chests.

Now, however, the night of the BAU Christmas party, Hotch had made the one gesture that probably had Emily absolutely tumbling over herself in shock and happiness. Not only had he broadcast their relationship to those they worked with, he'd done it by virtually asking her to spend the rest of her life with him.

JJ was infinitely jealous.

In their line of work it wasn't easy keeping a significant other. Cases could pull you away from the most romantic dates. UNSUBs haunted your dreams nightly to the point where a significant other simply didn't know what to do. It was why Emily's relationship with Hotch had probably worked, now that JJ looked back on it. Emily understood the unit chief much better than the rest of the team did and always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Derek had once said that it took a profiler to understand another profiler, an unfortunate observation considering the fraternization policies of the FBI.

That didn't mean there weren't clandestine flings and closet one night stands. And it definitely didn't mean that fantasies were out of the question. That was what JJ had lived on in between warm bodies. She'd been struck months ago by a man who was a difficult man to decipher. She'd been telling herself it wasn't possible for months and months and months. She still told herself it was a pipe dream but as Hotch slid the diamond onto Emily's finger, hope lit in her chest.

It took Emily almost an hour to extract herself from the groups upon groups of surprised well-wishers to make her way over to the woman who had become her best friend. "Hey."

"Hey," JJ answered, smiling slightly. There was no point in hiding her sadness from Emily. "Congratulations. And I mean that."

"I know you do," Emily promised. "Everything okay?"

"Just thinking."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Of going for it?"

JJ shook her head. "No way. Doesn't change anything."

"Jayje, you know there's no internal policy governing relationships between agents right?" Emily asked quietly, taking a seat.

"If they're on different teams," JJ replied. "Same team, different story."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Aaron and I? Yeah, we're breaking fraternization rules. I'm pretty sure Aaron's taking on Strauss on Monday morning, preferably sober."

That got a chuckle out of the blond.

"But that's because we're a boss-subordinate relationship. You wouldn't be. And I know for a fact that relationships between even-ranking members on the same team, seniority aside, is perfectly in line with the Bureau policy."

JJ smiled slightly. "Thanks, Em, but I know better."

"Three wives just means he hasn't found the right one," Emily replied. "Rumours are usually incredibly overrated. Look at Aaron. I know he's been there for you a few times when things got rough."

Hotch had talked her through a few of the tougher cases, when she was worn down and looking at another body that, theoretically, could have been hers. She fit so many of the profiles that sometimes it was difficult not to see herself or her friends in the victims' faces. Emily's point was that the rumours of Hotch being the ultimate in frozen male, especially after his divorce were grossly overrated.

"Hey, Jayje?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I dare you to ask him out."

JJ's eyes widened. "What?"

"I dare you," Emily repeated. "To ask him out."

"I'm too old for dares, Em."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I never took you as a coward, JJ."

"I'm not," JJ replied. "I just don't like setting myself up for failure."

"Who said anything about this being a failure?" Emily inquired.

"David Rossi, Em?" JJ whispered. "It's a pipe dream."

"Only if you don't go for it," Emily replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, Aaron's about to step under some mistletoe and I for one would _definitely_ like to be beside him when he does."

* * *

JJ sighed as she gathered her coat and scarf from her office. Her bag was already packed by the door and she had every intention of simply leaving. She'd said goodbye to Emily and Penelope, congratulated Hotch one more time and rolled her eyes when Derek said he wouldn't need a ride home any more.

"You're heading out?"

It took willpower for JJ to calmly raise her head to acknowledge the man in the doorway. At 53, David Rossi was a rugged man and it had been that off-the-beaten-path look that had JJ's mind firing the minute she'd met him. Still, she was a consummate professional and had allowed only a little bit of the admiration she held for his abilities shine through. And things had only grown from there. They were friends, that much could be easily said. He'd made her dinner after terrible dates and she'd brought him breakfast on the nights she knew he stayed in the office. They went out for drinks almost every Monday like clockwork and had even caught a cheap Thursday movie together from time to time.

"Yeah," she replied, trying for a smile. "I'm exhausted."

"I'll walk you out," he said.

JJ would have argued if it wasn't for her exhaustion and the knowledge that it was pointless. She would have probably had security walk her out anyhow. As a member of the BAU, JJ knew what kind of people were out there and rarely made the walk to her car alone. It was just safer that way. "Thanks."

They tossed barbs back and forth for their walk to the elevator, her teasing him about his cabin and how he'd still never taken her despite his promise one night over drinks to do so, and he over how much she worked. They waved to Reid as he passed by them waiting for the elevators and both wrinkled their brows unconsciously when he stopped.

"Reid?"

"Um… well… see…. Emily's got me on this whole tradition thing and, well, you know how Garcia goes overboard for the holidays-"

"Spit it out, Spence," JJ said with an affectionate chuckle. He was the little brother she found annoying but endearing.

"Well… mistletoe."

Both JJ and Dave looked up, eyes seeking out that little bit of greed tied with red. Penelope really had gone all out for this holiday season.

"It's tradition."

JJ made a mental note to hunt Emily down on Monday but smiled. "Merry Christmas," she said, pushing herself up and aiming to press a kiss to his cheek. Much to her surprise, he turned at the last minute, probably with the same idea, and their lips met instead. It was a brief blush, but it had JJ reeling.

"Goodnight!" Reid said as he made his way back down the hall.

JJ and Dave walked to her car in silence. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem. See you Monday."

JJ blew out a breath when she was safely in her car. "Yeah. Monday."

* * *

**_So? Is it a good enough start to continue?_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Day One: Success

--

JJ had found plenty of time to think over the weekend. Ironically, that time to think was both a good thing and a bad thing. Because while it had helped her come to the decision that trying to seduce David Rossi couldn't exactly hurt in the long run, it had helped her come to the decision that trying to seduce David Rossi was a good idea. And she had the perfect way to get the ball rolling. Working with profilers had taught her a lot about observing behavior and that included the morning routines of all of her teammates. Derek, for example, was pretty lethargic in the morning for at least the first twenty minutes. Reid could list every State in the union the minute his eyes popped open. David was a jerk until his first cup of coffee.

JJ had long ago learned that little tidbit. She herself was a morning person, peppy and smiling the minute she walked through the building. This particular morning, however, she came armed with a few extra things. One was her plan. The second was the extra carry-out paper cup of coffee in the only free hand she had. She didn't bother to hit her office first, just managed to squeak into the bullpen as someone pushed the doors open from the inside. She smiled to Emily and dropped her bags by Reid's desk. The boy genius didn't notice.

It freed her hand for the quick knock on David's door. "Morning."

His grunt made her smile as she withdrew one of the cups and all but shoved it under his nose. He looked up, following JJ's arm up to her smiling face. "How are you happy in the morning?"

"No idea," she replied. "But when I figure it out I'll make sure you get a synthetic dose every morning."

He held up the mug. "I have this."

"And yet you're still a grouch."

"Ouch."

The blond chuckled.

"Did you come here for something?"

"I see we're going to dispense with the pleasantries," she shot back, grabbing her own cup and taking a calculated sip. "Kerr press release needs to go out and I have a call with the sheriff from San Antonio this afternoon about-"

"The case you dropped on my desk on Friday."

She smiled slyly. "What can I say? I figured you'd have this morning to go over it. You shouldn't have been in here on Friday anyway, you should have been at the party."

"Like you? You seemed so enthusiastic when you were leaving."

"End of the week exhaustion," she replied. "I'll see you in…?

"Half an hour."

"Make it twenty minutes and I'll bring you coffee for the rest of the week," she replied, tossing the paper carton into his garbage bin.

--

David Rossi shook his head as Jennifer Jareau left his office. She'd fascinated him from the day he'd met her, and he more than valued the days she was spunky. They were usually few and far between, but they were the days in the BAU that always brought out the best in the people around her, including him.

There were things that had struck him immediately about the team. They were a rag-tag group that, in many ways, always surprised him. First impressions were the best indicators of a person in his opinion. Hotch hadn't changed much. He was the same stoic, mostly serious man David was used to. Morgan was the muscle, very obviously by the way he held himself. He was a confident man but serious when the time called for it. Reid was the odd one, the walking encyclopedia. Emily, though obviously from a well-to-do background and beautifully sophisticated, was whip smart.

But no one had shocked him as much as their communications coordinator and liaison. Agent Jareau, as he'd been introduced to her, was a slip of a woman with a bright smile and blue eyes. He'd been automatically attracted to her, as he was sure many men were before him. So he'd sat back to watch the woman work and had been absolutely floored. Hotch turned to her for every media-related thing and he wasn't blind to the way she flitted between the team and the local police. The look she'd sent him when she learned it had been him that had released the news of the mask to the local media, he'd sworn if looks could kill he really would have been dead.

And he was hooked. She surprised him at every turn, always ready with an answer, always easily corralling media and police alike to do her bidding. And he wasn't blind to the effect the blond-haired blue-eyed woman could have on a man. But Hotch had made it perfectly clear that first day that he wouldn't tolerate Dave treading on his territory. Dave had learned quickly that Hotch's team was more than family. It was why Dave was more than happy to finally see him broadcast his relationship with a woman as phenomenal as Emily.

And meanwhile, his relationship with another phenomenal woman couldn't be anything more than platonic. He'd offered the first olive branch a few weeks after that case in Carollton Texas. She'd taken it, but told him on no uncertain terms that she didn't like people stepping on her toes. She was there for a reason and it really wasn't just a pretty face. Their friendship had grown from there. He hadn't been surprised when his coffee was perfect.

But something had seemed different in her in his office today. Spunk was normal, but Dave almost thought she was walking with a different kind of confidence in her step. She was in more than a good mood and he was intrigued.

* * *

JJ hadn't expected anything in return for her coffee. JJ rarely expected anything in return for anything, really. Her philosophy centered more around what goes around comes around. She always assumed that one good deed would someday repay itself. Look at what had happened when Battle had shot Penelope. JJ simply considered that her pay back to Penelope for some of the good the blond had done.

So she jumped when David tossed a green candy bag onto her desk. Sour Skittles were her favourite. And she knew how hard they were to find in Quantico. "What are these for?"

"Thank you. For the coffee."

JJ blushed. She'd thought she was in control of her actions and bringing David coffee hadn't been that far off of what she would have done had she needed to brave that particular cavern as early as she had. Yet he'd gone out of his way to find her favourite candy. "It was nothing. I know better than to talk business with you before your first cup."

His little half smile came out to play and JJ had to stamp down the flutter her heart made. He looked so much younger when he smiled like that.

"Have you gotten a chance to go over the San Antonio file?" she asked in an attempt to focus. There was no way any of her plans were going to work if she suddenly started acting like the lovesick teenager she was not.

"You know I did," he replied as he took a comfortable seat in front of her desk.

JJ would never admit to how nerve-wracking it was for him to be in her office. It was more the fact that her office was an absolute mess of files and cases that was a bit embarrassing. Some argued she had a job that was harder than that of her team's. "And?"

He handed her one of the files she hadn't realized he was holding. "My report is in the file."

"I thought you were just looking at the case this morning," she teased as she flipped open the file to double check the report was indeed there. One offender, same crime, probably white in his mid-forties... Sometimes JJ wondered if there was a stereotypical profile the team just spouted by rote, but as she continued skimming, she noticed the details coming out. She smiled.

"Which is why you left the file on my desk on Friday?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I figured even the great David Rossi took time off every once in a while," she shot back. "Press release?"

"You know it's good," he said, calling her bluff.

"Protocol," JJ replied easily, pretending to focus on the file. Her awareness, however, stretched more to him than to the words she was reading. She'd have to know the profile inside out and backwards by the time she had to be on the phone with the sheriff from San Antonio, but she had hours to do that. "Thanks."

"Of course," he answered, pushing himself up. He turned back at the door, that little half smile on his face. "I'll expect my coffee by 8:30. It seems I don't have to tell you how I like it."

It took JJ a minute to realize what he was referring to and by then he was gone. She blew out a breath. The perpetually late, I-make-my-own-schedule Agent Rossi had managed to make it to her office in twenty minutes. And now she owed him coffee for the rest of the week.

Could he have played more perfectly into her hands? Not unless he knew her goal and while he was an excellent profiler, JJ knew she'd been extremely subtle, going not far out of an early morning routine to do something nice. She hadn't worked with profilers for years and not picked up on ways to avoid their techniques. She smiled to herself. Step one, day one, could officially be labelled a success.

* * *

**_I'm done my essays, I've decided I'm not going to start studying for my Tuesday exam until tomorrow, and thus, I have updated! I'm sorry it took so long, I was having some serious character issues. Unlike the way I've started writing, I have nothing planned so I'm going to have to sit down and think about it before I put the next one up. I want to make sure I know the events that lead to the end of this story before I write the next chapter._**

**_Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think of their characterization in this one. It would be well appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day Two: Tie

--

"Good morning!"

Dave looked up in surprise. None other than Jennifer Jareau had stepped into his office without knocking, another to-go tray of coffee in her hands. He hadn't actually expected her to go through with it. It wasn't the first little deal they'd made. "Good morning."

She cocked her head to the side as she pulled his coffee out of the cardboard tray. "You've already gotten your morning cup."

Oh yeah, something was definitely different with JJ. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. You won our little wager."

"We didn't even shake on it," he said, though he accepted the cup.

JJ laughed. "We've gone through a bunch of these without shaking and gone through with them. Though I do believe you owe me dinner."

Who the hell was this woman standing in front of him? It certainly wasn't the JJ that was his friend. On the contrary, this Jennifer Jareau had spark and funk, the usual personality of JJ on a really good day. So far, however, they'd managed to hit two good days in a row. While he understood that wasn't exactly something to write home about, it was something that made his slightly dreary day somewhat better.

"Did you eat today?"

"It's 8:30."

She actually rolled her eyes. "Breakfast can be eaten before 8:30."

He sipped at the coffee, trying not to groan. He had no idea where it came from – the cup, though brightly coloured, had no logo on it – but it was better than a lot of coffee he had. And he wasn't including the crappy coffee that inevitably came with the multiple precincts he'd been in across the country. "Why do you ask?"

"I was about to head down to the cafeteria and grab a muffin. I managed to sleep in this morning, so I had to skip breakfast. Just wondering if you wanted to join me."

That was the second time she'd taken him by surprise in the span of ten minutes. Never had JJ invited him down to the cafeteria. More often than not, she took Reid or Garcia, even Emily, though less so since she and Hotch seemed to have taken to eating together. "Sure." There was no other answer he wanted to or was going to give, now when the opportunity was presented to him on a silver platter.

They chattered aimlessly as they went down to the cafeteria and he smiled as she ordered the same thing she'd eaten every time she'd had the opportunity on a case. Bagel, cream cheese, yogurt and an apple, a continental breakfast at its finest.

"Some things never change," he said, following behind her.

JJ glanced down at the tray of things she'd picked up, chuckling slightly. "It's a healthy breakfast," she said.

"It is," he agreed.

"Then what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, Jen," he said laughing. He hadn't realized he used her name until she looked at him oddly. Still, he played ignorant. "What?"

"You called me 'Jen'," she replied.

Was that a note of pride he heard in her voice? Or was it just a hint of triumph? "It is your name, is it not?"

"To no one," she replied. "Everyone calls me JJ."

He arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like everybody?"

JJ let out a snort as she paid for her breakfast. "You, David Rossi, couldn't be 'everybody'."

--

She almost winced at her words, but he would never know how many different ways she meant that statement. She'd told herself upon waking this morning that not only would she bring him the cup of coffee they'd talked about but never shaken on but try and do another small thing either for him or with him. Breakfast seemed like the perfect excuse to sit with him for a few minutes without the BAU interfering.

"It's been a long time since someone called me something other than 'JJ'," she admitted. "It took me by surprise."

"But it's your name."

"You're totally missing the point," she said, shaking her head.

"There was a point."

"It was _strange_," she replied, part of her trying to decide why she was attracted to the man in the first place.

_You liked it when he called you 'Jen',_ her mind scolded her. _You liked it a lot._

She almost blew out an audible sigh, but caught herself. It would do her no good to have David thinking something was wrong. Instead, she set her tray down at a table and slid into a chair, looking at him as he took a seat. "What's your favourite Christmas tradition?" she asked.

"Christmas tradition?" he said, a spoon half way to his mouth from his own cup of yogurt.

"Yeah, you know, those little things that you do every year."

"I know what a tradition is, Jennifer."

She wasn't expecting the use of her full name this time, tinged with exasperation, and shivered visibly. "Then what is your favourite?"

She watched him thinking, could actually picture wheels turning in his head. "Spending Christmas by the fire."

She certainly hadn't expected that. It was an intimate favourite to share. "At your cabin?"

He nodded. "I have a huge fireplace. Fire and a glass of scotch..."

JJ smiled even as her insides tightened. She knew she was spending Christmas by herself this year – she and her siblings had banded together for their parents' anniversary and sent them off on a cruise – but that was partially of her own choosing. Her brother had offered to let her stay with them and spend some time with her nieces, but JJ had turned them down. On the other hand, it set up the perfect excuse. It sped up her time table, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Then you need to come over on Christmas Eve."

The surprise was expected. "You're going home to your parents'."

"They're going to the Bahamas courtesy of their children," she replied easily with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "I would go to my brother's, but that seems like so much work. I took the holiday shift anyway."

"Why?" he asked, sounding absolutely baffled.

"Because I have no need to go all the way to Pennsylvania. And since I'm not staying with my family I might as well take a few extra shifts over the holidays. I still get Christmas Day off, so I'm heading to Em and Hotch's place for dinner. So long as I don't get held up here, I should be home in time for make dinner. It's always nicer to cook for two."

_Gosh Jennifer, you certainly pulled out the logic on this one_. She was impressed with herself. There were no flaws in that argument and she could see by the look on his face that he was discovering the same thing. "It's just an invitation."

"One I'll accept, on one condition."

JJ perked up. "I'm listening."

"I cook you dinner."

She raised an eyebrow. "When?"

His smirk was taunting. "Tomorrow."

Talk about seriously moving up her time table. "You're on."

* * *

_**It is, again, unfortunately, short. And I seem to probably have to screw with the timeline, in that this probably won't be done until New Years because I've got so many things on the go. Unless something happens in the next couple of days between this and For the Better, this baby's finish date has been moved to New Years.**_

_**I appreciate any and all reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day Three: Stale Mate

--

What the heck had made her agree to having dinner at David Rossi's?

"You made that decision, Jayje," Emily replied, shuffling through the blonde's closet. Penelope was there too, sitting beside where JJ was reclined on the bed.

"He kissed me!"

"Under mistletoe," Penelope said. "This game, Sweet Pea, is all yours."

JJ blew out a breath. "What was I thinking?"

"That you've wanted him for too long and since Aaron proposed to me you've realized the Bureau policy isn't always as strict as it sounds?" Emily replied easily.

"Speaking of, Missy," Penelope spoke up, turning her attention to the brunette. "We need to talk bachelorette party."

"Can we deal with one crisis at a time please?" JJ groaned.

"I, in no way, see your inability to make a clothing decision for dinner at David Rossi's as a crisis. A bachelorette party... well... it could be, if planned right."

"Pen, we're not turning my bachelorette party into a wild and crazy night, okay?" Emily scolded, used to reigning in Penelope's eccentric ideas. "And Jayje, its dinner with Rossi. You know the guy better than either of us do."

"Which reminds me," Penelope agreed. "I don't see how this is any different from the other times you've been to his place. You guys go out together all the time."

"This is different," JJ said.

"Is it?" Emily asked, her hands on her hips, her gaze on JJ's closet. "By your own admission it's not the first time he's cooked for you."

"What?!" Penelope exclaimed. "Since when am I out of the loop?"

"After bad dates," JJ replied. "You would make me dinner after bad dates."

Penelope was nodding her head in agreement. "I would. Bad dates suck."

JJ raised her hand and let it fall with a thud to her stomach. "Thank you."

"Aaron's never made me dinner after a bad date," Emily reasoned. "I never told him about my bad dates. Well, he did find out I dated men worse than Viper during the Atlanta case, but..." she trailed off with a shrug.

JJ just rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Emily's uncharacteristically flimsy argument. "Last time I checked, this wasn't dinner after a bad date."

"No, the dinner _is_ the date," Penelope said with an almost squeal.

"Which brings us back to the problem at hand," Emily agreed, effectively gathering the attention of her friends. "What kind of a message do you want to give him?"

"Throw me down on the table and ravish me," Penelope spoke up immediately.

JJ didn't bother to shoot her friend a glare. "I'm interested."

"Honey, that's what you wear to work every day," Penelope pointed out.

"I do not!" JJ contradicted finally pushing herself into a sitting position. She crossed her legs beneath her.

"You do," Emily agreed. "No one mentioned anything. We just figured there was a man in your life. Now we understand."

Penelope cleared her throat pointedly "You and I understood a while ago," she said. "The boys are just blind."

"Not Aaron," Emily almost sing-songed. "He asked me about you and Rossi two weeks ago."

JJ's eyes widened. "Two weeks ago?"

"Mmhmm," the brunette agreed, pulling a pair of dark jeans from JJ's closet. "Asked if I'd noticed something different about Rossi. I think he finally just opened his eyes."

"Did you tell him that?" Penelope asked.

A dirty smirk tilted the corners of Emily's mouth. "I was kind of exhausted at the time and definitely not thinking about the odd quasi-relationship between Jayje and Rossi."

Penelope threw a pillow that whacked Emily in the back.

"Hey!"

"Can we not turn my room into a war zone?" JJ inquired seriously. She took the jeans from Emily's hands. "Top?"

"White sweater. Ribbed," she replied.

"The one I wear on girls' nights?" JJ asked in confusion.

"The cute one, not the comfy one," Emily replied. "Heeled boots."

JJ sighed. "You're a godsend."

"You'd have picked it out anyway," the brunette replied, moving to take JJ's spot on the bed as the blond dug through her drawers to find the aforementioned shirt. "Am I hearing you get cold feet here, JJ?"

"Not cold feet," JJ called through the mostly closed bathroom door. She and Emily had shared way too many hotel rooms for there to be that barrier of modesty between them, but JJ knew she had a habit of picking her underwear as she wanted to feel. It was her little gift to herself when she went out on dates. Even if she didn't look smoking hot in her clothes, she knew her underwear was sexy, whether the man saw it or not. Tonight's dark blue boy-short panties and dark blue lace bra were no exception.

"That's what it sounds like."

JJ made sure both of her friends could see her roll her eyes when she opened the bathroom door again, preparing to do her makeup. "I'm nervous," she replied. "Because this _feels_ different than normal."

"Understandable," Emily agreed, nodding her head sagely. "I'm still not sure what the problem is. The only man you probably know better than Rossi is Reid, and I know you're not attracted to Reid."

JJ, for all of her indecision as to what to wear, had picked her makeup out long before she'd made the panicked call to her two best friends. Simplicity was the name of the game, playing up the blue of her eyes, the curve of her mouth. "For one thing, I'm not about to go over there to rant about a terrible guy with a bad case of the grab hands."

"So? That doesn't mean you don't have anything to talk about, if that's your issue," Emily said.

"Or you could just not talk at all," Penelope suggested, her voice leaving no misinterpretation.

"Penelope Garcia! This is our first date, if it is a date at all. I'm not that type of girl," JJ said, wishing she had something to throw at the other blond.

"It's a date, JJ. Just like your Christmas Eve plans are a date. Just like how you're going to suggest you show him some of your favourite Christmas traditions is going to be the precursor to more dates," Emily told her friend strongly. "You wanted a chance and it's here, so why are you closing the door?"

* * *

And that was how Jennifer Jareau ended up in front of David Rossi's modest home at seven o'clock on the nose. She knocked confidently, her purse slung over her shoulder, a surprise in the bag at her arm and a wine bottle in her hand.

"Good evening," David greeted, smiling at her as he opened the door.

"Hey," she replied, stepping in the door he held for her. Cold was not something she did very well.

"What did you bring?"

"Wine," she began. "Emily's suggestion."

"Of course," David agreed. They both knew Emily was a connoisseur of wines. Whenever the team was out together just for fun they trusted her judgment. She had yet to steer them wrong.

"My purse," she continued, dropping the offending object by the boots she'd pulled off. She preferred stocking feet, even if David preferred shoes.

"Always a necessity," he agreed again.

"And something for later," she finished, holding out the bag to him.

He took it, reading the words showing out of the top of the bag. "A gingerbread house?"

"Holiday tradition," she replied. "You told me one of yours, now I'm going to share one of mine with you."

"So you brought a gingerbread house."

"Technically, it's a gingerbread house _kit,_" she replied, hanging up her own coat as she'd done a million times. In some ways – and she'd never admit this, even to her most private journal – it felt like coming home to walk these familiar halls. She'd spent the night a few times since their friendship had started, twice because of the weather and once because of a sudden and embarrassing case of food poisoning from one of her bad dates. She knew these halls like she knew her own.

"A kit?"

"Well, we don't have to make the gingerbread, but we have to put it together," she explained.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because it's a Christmas tradition, Dave," she replied, her tone almost warning. "Humour me."

--

He raised one hand in mock surrender as he took her in. Jennifer Jareau in the office was nothing to scoff at, and JJ all decked out for a date out was a sight to behold, but nothing in David Rossi's mind could beat her dressed down. He saw her in business suits in the office on a daily basis and saw her date outfits on a number of different occasions – sometimes even that famed little black dress that all women seemed to own – but rarely did he get the honour of seeing the blond slip of a woman in jeans. But the denim did her more than justice and he had to draw on the reserves of his willpower to lead the way to the kitchen.

"Smells fantastic. What are you spoiling me with this time?"

Something about 'this time' bothered him. Sure, he'd cooked for her many times before, usually just simple things or the leftovers from the last time Mama Rossi had been visiting. It was never anything spectacular in his books. This, on the other hand, was much different. For one thing, he was cooking for two. For another, he was about to prove to her his real mastery in the kitchen. Then, when she left, he was going to call his Mama and thank her for teaching him everything he knew.

"Nothing fancy," he promised. "Shrimp tossed with pasta in a homemade cream sauce."

"Mama Rossi made?" JJ asked as she circled the counter to sit on the stool he considered hers. She always watched him cook.

"No," he contradicted. "David Rossi made."

Her eyes widened delightfully. "I'm excited," she said. "Can I help?"

"Not a chance," he replied. "This recipe is not for just anyone."

The spark that lit in her blue depths made his stomach warm in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. Then again, JJ made him warm in ways he hadn't been in a long time. "Secret recipe?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I can't have this getting out to the masses."

"Your days as a BAU agent would be finished," she quipped with a little smile. "Corkscrew?"

"You know where it is, Jen," he answered, his tone almost scolding her. "And the glasses."

"I spend too much time here," she said with a smile, standing and making her way to what she'd called the odd utensil drawer. The glasses forced her to reach up and he was treated to a small expanse of skin that looked almost tanned alongside the angelic white of her sweater.

He wanted to contradict her. He wanted to tell her that she didn't spend enough time here by any stretch of the imagination. However, he wasn't going to rush this. He was going to take his time, lay out his metaphorical arguments before taking any further steps. Office romances were tricky things, but something in his gut told him that Jennifer Jareau was going to be worth the hurdles they'd have to jump through. And he had always trusted his gut instincts.

"You look deep in thought," she said, sliding a glass his way and picking her own up to sip from.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about," he promised. "Set the table?"

"My gosh Dave. You bring a girl over to cook for her then make her do most of the work?"

He smiled at her teasing tone, even if he could sense the underlying discomfort and confusion. "I don't cook for just anybody."

"No?"

"Of course not," he replied, sounding slightly indignant. He met her eyes. "Cooking for someone is intimate, special, personal." He thrilled when heat and awareness flitted across her features. He wasn't sure if this was going to fast, if they were moving ahead much quicker than she'd like, but if that heat and awareness was any indication, he wasn't moving fast at all.

It didn't take them long to be seated and he was absolutely shocked to find how easy it was to be playful with her. More so, she made him feel a lot younger than his 53 years. It was easy to forget all of those dead bodies they saw, easy to forget they even worked together. He loved how easy it was to talk to her. He loved how they didn't talk about work or dead bodies. They did talk about their colleagues though, about Emily and Hotch and their upcoming wedding.

They were talking so much that he didn't realize the time until she yawned widely. Upon looking at the clock, his eyes widened. "I think we're going to have to postpone that gingerbread house, sweetheart." He didn't even realize the endearment had slipped out.

--

That suited JJ just fine. In fact, it fit better than fine. While most of her brain was too busy absorbing 'sweetheart' and the tone of his voice, the rest of her flashed him a bright smile. "That's fine." And it was, it gave her an excuse to come over later in the week to finish. "I'll leave it here, we can do it another time."

She had no idea if he liked the idea. He'd already turned away to start clearing their coffee mugs. She moved to help him, unsurprised that both of them moved so well together to put the dishes in the dishwasher and clear the table. Still, it was odd after their constant dinner conversation for their talking to drop off completely. Odd, but not uncomfortable.

"Thanks for dinner, Dave," she said quietly as she led the way to the door.

"It was my pleasure, Jen," he replied, his voice equally as soft.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She wasn't ready to take the risk of kissing him without the added excuse of mistletoe.

He, however, seemed to have no problem leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Tomorrow."

Why did that sound like more than promise to see her at work?

* * *

_**My brain is opening up! I keep setting myself up for future chapters without really realizing I'm doing it! Yay!**_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day Four: Failure

--

JJ blew out a breath, blowing stray hair out of her face in the process. She'd hoped they'd miraculously avoid a case before their stand down kicked in on the twenty-second, but it seemed that the case they were now working was too important. So instead of planning a night of building a gingerbread house, she presented the case file. Four women stabbed to death while shopping. Victimology ranged from single to live-in-boyfriend to wife to single mother of three. They didn't look alike either. And they'd all been stabbed in front of the stores they'd been shopping at only a few minutes earlier.

"They look like blitz attacks," Derek said, waving at the crime scene photos. "He killed then left."

"He's got some serious knowledge of anatomy or previous victims," Emily added. "One stab wound, no hesitation. He knows exactly where to hit to kill them in one shot."

"He didn't disguise it," David agreed. "Broad daylight, parking lot... He didn't even wait for them, obviously caught them on their way to their cars."

JJ remembered those pictures. Children's toys spread all over the pavement around a woman bleeding. That was the one that had stuck anyway. All of the women had been carrying their purchases when they were attacked and killed.

"Garcia-" Hotch began.

"Cross-reference all employees. Past and present?"

Ah there was the well-oiled machine JJ knew and loved. She smiled to herself, already making a list of things she was going to have to do. She enjoyed being the post in the investigations, coordinating everyone.

"Past three years," Dave suggested from beside her.

"And separating disgruntled employees," Garcia mumbled to herself.

"There's nothing alike about these women," Emily said. "Where's the victimology?"

"Well, we agree they're blitz attacks, right?" David spoke up. "Maybe something sets him off while they're in the store, gets him angry..."

"Sex isn't a motive," Derek agreed. "Status is too wide-spread."

"No hesitation marks," Reid murmured in his absent way. "There were at least three deaths on Black Friday this year. I agree with Rossi, he could be angry with something around this time of year."

"It's a simple, quick, efficient killing," Derek nodded. "And with the mad dash people are always in around this time..."

"I'm glad I got my Christmas shopping done early," JJ agreed.

"He's contradicting himself at every turn," Emily said, sounding annoyed. "He couldn't have waited six days?"

"Look at it this way honey," Hotch replied absently, making the room start with the first time he'd ever used an endearment in the office. It seemed when Hotch shared with the world, he went all the way. "We just got out of your mother's Christmas fundraiser."

Emily cocked her head to the side, nodding slowly. Everyone else laughed.

"How urgent are we talking about JJ?" Hotch continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"With there being no distinct pattern, we have no idea when he'll strike next," JJ answered, knowing what her boss was asking. "I think the jet would be the best idea."

Hotch nodded. "Wheels up in forty-five," he decided. "Let's make this snappy."

* * *

"What do you think about this case?"

JJ looked up as David sat down beside her. "I don't know," she said honestly. "At this time of year, anything's possible."

"We're going to have to postpone our gingerbread house," he said softly, his knee bumping hers as he turned to face her.

It made JJ shiver. "It happens," she replied with a gentle smile.

"We are only postponing it."

She raised her eyebrows at the passionate reassurance in her tone. "Okay," JJ agreed. She was starting to wonder, with his actions the previous night and now today with how sure he was that they would get the time to put together the gingerbread house, which one of them was pursuing the other.

"I'm with Emily," David said, sounding as exasperated as Emily had.

"Dave, it happens," JJ repeated, chuckling slightly as she rested her hand on his forearm. "We do this job so other people can be safe. I didn't have a choice."

His hand came to settle on top of hers. "I don't have to like it."

She actually chuckled, trying to ignore the heat that radiated from the casual contact. "Since when do you act like a petulant child?" she inquired.

"Since my plans for the holidays got de-railed," he replied.

JJ arched an eyebrow. "I thought your only tradition was going to your cabin and sitting in front of the fire with a glass of scotch."

--

"It was," he agreed, not giving her any more than that. He'd let more slip than he'd wanted to, but there was nothing he could do now but evade her questions as best as possible.

She shook her head. "I hate it when you talk in riddles."

But she got this adorable little wrinkle between her eyebrows when he did. It was a testament to how much he loved talking in riddles, just to see that look. "I'm sorry," he replied, not really meaning it.

"Don't apologize, stop talking in riddles," she replied. He could almost see her resisting the urge to stick out her tongue.

"What were your plans for the next couple of days?"

"Work," she replied, much to his chagrin. He was 53 years old without as much to live for. She, on the other hand was still young, under 30, with the rest of her life to live. It had been adversely affected by the job, he knew that, but she didn't need to bury herself in work and make it even worse.

"No other Jareau traditions?"

"My family and I usually go to a shelter and help hand out food or put together a little box for Operation Christmas Child, but I think I'm only going to be able to donate something this year."

Leave it to a compassionate woman like his Jen to always find some sort of charity thing to do. Last he'd heard she spent weekends volunteering as a soccer coach for underprivileged kids. The woman had a heart of gold, and that was an understatement. "No time?"

"With this case? I doubt it," she replied. "There's so much here that we don't know, so much that isn't normal..."

"Honey, not normal is normal," he pointed out with a smile.

JJ rolled her eyes. "But this is so far out of normal," she said. "We're going to be working this case for at least a week."

"You don't know that," he told her, trying for reassuring. He squeezed her small hand where it still rested on his forearm. "We could be done in no time."

"You know these cases, Dave," she said softly, her head falling back and to the side. A little bit more and she'd be resting it on his shoulder.

"I know you and you are rarely, if ever, pessimistic."

"Even the greatest optimists can have their down days, Dave," she replied, releasing his name on a sigh that heated his stomach.

"Give us a chance to prove ourselves," he told her with a chuckle.

JJ spared him a smile. "You have," she promised. "Many times, but none of us want to do this at Christmas."

It was a role reversal. Hadn't he been saying the same thing not five minutes before. "I would appreciate it if you would warn me when you're going to be pessimistic."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"The Jen I know is eternally optimistic, always looking for the bright side."

"There is no bright side to death, Dave."

He had to give her that.

* * *

_**I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with this. I'm trying to puzzle it out in my head. What I do know is that the case won't be a focal point of the story so for those of you who know I can weave cases into stories, don't worry about keeping track, assuming you do. **_

_**I'm ranting. I'm tired. It happens. Sleep is a precious commodoty. **_

_**Loves!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Day Five: Step Forward

--

JJ sighed heavily as she waited in line for coffee. One thing that David Rossi did not know was that the coffee JJ had brought him as part of their deal had actually been from home. She'd put it in a thermos to travel and found white paper cups and lids so he would never know. Now, however, she didn't have much of a choice. And she knew it wouldn't be as perfect. She really didn't want to tell him her little secret.

"Two coffees," she said to the barista. "One with cream and three sugars and one just cream please."

"Will that be all, ma'am?"

JJ glanced to her side and caught a glimpse of gingerbread men. "Five gingerbread cookies, please."

Five minutes later, juggling the two coffees and the five cookies while simultaneously trying to put her wallet back in her purse, JJ made her way through the surprisingly large crowds of early birds. With a heavy sigh she broke out into the cold December air of Washington DC. She felt down, her usually upbeat spirit battered by the job she did. It happened, logically she knew that, but it didn't mean she had to like it. It was a short walk back to the precinct, something JJ was very thankful for. She'd let Hotch know she was going to head over early and she doubted, with how late they'd stayed up the night before, that the team had even stopped for breakfast. Yet, the only person in the precinct at the time was none other than David himself.

"You were up early," David greeted her.

"No, just ready early," JJ responded, setting her bounty on the table.

"Is that for me?"

JJ's smile turned coy. "What do you think?"

"I think," David began, standing and making his way around the table towards her. "That you are taking this non-deal of ours almost too far."

"Is it possible to take a non-deal too far when it wasn't a deal in the first place?" JJ replied innocently. She'd already removed both cups from their little holder by the time he made it to her side. "Now, this isn't the usual coffee, so I make no guarantees of how good it is."

When he spoke, his voice came from much closer to her ear than she'd anticipated. "It's always the thought that counts, Jen."

She knew her shiver wasn't as hidden as she'd hoped. "This one is yours," she said, trying to keep things all business. They were in a precinct after all and regardless of how fantastic it was that he was so close, smelling so good, she knew that it wasn't the place. Time, well, with the way things had changed over the last three days, she wasn't sure she cared about her timeline anymore. "And breakfast is gingerbread."

--

He stepped back, both aware that she was pulling away – though only slightly – and that now wasn't the time or place to tell Jennifer – or better yet, show Jennifer – how he felt about her. "You really love gingerbread, don't you?"

"I do," she replied with a wide smile. "They called to me while I was picking up your coffee."

He took a sip of the cup he'd assumed was his. She was right, this wasn't as good as what she brought him in Quantico. "How is it that in Quantico I can get the perfect cup of coffee and yet here I can't?"

His insides warmed at the secrets hidden in her smile. "I'm afraid you don't have enough security clearance for that, Agent Rossi."

"Oh?" He couldn't resist stepping closer again, taking in the scent of berries and coconut that he always associated with her. "I'd bet I have higher security clearance than you."

"And are you a betting man?"

There was no way she had higher security clearance than he did, that much he knew, but he was absolutely enamoured by the Jennifer Jareau that had popped up since the Christmas party. The Christmas party and that kiss. Mistletoe had been the perfect excuse to do what he'd been wanting to do since he'd set eyes on the diminutive blond, but now that he had a taste, he most certainly wanted more. From her actions over the past few days, her behaviour the night he cooked her dinner, David would say she did too. A resounding yes. "I always have been, Jen."

She tilted her head to the side. "Where is everyone?"

"Out," he answered. "Interviews, crime scenes..."

"And you elected to stay behind?" she inquired.

David knew it was out of character for him, but he had been battling with the urge to see her through most of his dreams. He wasn't used to an urge like that. He saw her in the office every day, had worked cases with her and had never wanted to see her with the same intensity as he had last night. So, when it came time for assignments, he'd offered to stay behind regardless of the odd looks he got from his colleagues.

"I did," he agreed. "It was my turn."

JJ arched an eyebrow. "It wasn't because you wanted to make sure I brought you a coffee?"

There was that playful smile again, the one he'd seen time and time again over the last few days. "Coffee is just a bonus," he replied smoothly, taking a sip of said cup.

She laughed, moving around the table. "Does that mean you're going to come to my meeting with the chief today?"

"You have a meeting with the chief today?" David asked. He didn't like that idea one bit. He'd seen the way the chief of police – and the rest of the officers in the precinct – had looked at her, the only single female now that Emily's engagement ring glittered on her finger.

"I do. He maintains that the public is in a panic."

David arched an eyebrow. "The public is panicking because it's Christmas in a few days and half of them aren't prepared for it."

That made her laugh loudly. "He thinks we need to reassure the public that we're doing everything we can to catch this guy. We are, but there's no reason for us to continually spread our resource thin because of press conferences. Have you seen today's paper?"

He handed it to her, sliding it across the table. "You made the morning edition."

"Perfect," she said, a triumphant smile on her lips. "The chief should really just let me do the job I'm damned good at."

"You are," David agreed with a chuckle.

"Thank you," she replied primly. "It's nice to know _someone _appreciates my job."

Good God, he adored this woman. The thought hit him, surprising him with how much it neither shocked, nor actually surprised him. "Of course not. Some changes are good."

She arched an eyebrow. "I always forget my job didn't exist when you were first an agent."

"Our mistake, I promise."

"What would you ever do without me?" she joked.

"We would be at a loss." He would be at a loss. If everything went the way he hoped and planned, she would know how much of a role she played in his life. She was blushing prettily now and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning.

"Eat your gingerbread, flatterer. And find some chocolate because if this meeting is going to go the way I think it will, I'm going to need it."

He watched her walk away, watched the sway in her hips before turning back to his work and his breakfast of gingerbread and a coffee that wasn't as good as he'd wanted. Part of his mind was already plotting. Hadn't she recently said he still hadn't taken her to his cabin? Hadn't he told her that his cabin was where he spent Christmas with a good glass of scotch? Hadn't she said her parents weren't going to be around and she was going to be alone for Christmas?

If that wasn't opportunity, he was an idiot.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day Six: Time Out

--

They were angry, irritable, tired... cranky, and none more so than JJ herself. They'd given the profile in time for the late night news, but it hadn't gone exactly the way she'd planned. Sure, the press release had gone off without a hitch, but the news had taken a run with it. Because they'd discovered what set their UNSUB off.

They'd figured out that each of the women had charged a large amount of money to their credit cards minutes before losing their lives. They'd been doing the large majority of their Christmas shopping. JJ could still remember the introduction the anchor had made for their latest updates.

**Is our Christmas gift giving so outrageous it's killing us?**

She'd known then that she was in for the run around with the media, something she did not enjoy.

"Jen."

She actually jumped when David's hand settled on her shoulders. "Good morning," she replied, trying to make her blurry eyes focus on the laptop screen in front of her. It actually hurt when his thumbs pushed lightly into her shoulders. She hissed.

"What the hell, Jen?"

She sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Yesterday or today?"

"I'm not sure there's a difference," JJ admitted.

His hands tightened. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Before this case? They're making a big deal about Christmas spending," she said. "Because the profile says the UNSUB thinks the women he's killing are being greedy by buying Christmas presents for their families and friends."

"And that had you up all night?"

"Kind of," she replied. "This did."

The laptop screen held her preliminary press release. The words had started going blurry around 4am. She wasn't sure she was making sense around 6.

"Press release," he said unnecessarily.

"It's not the gift-giving that's got this guy. He's sick. He's... disturbed,"

--

David hated seeing her down. He hated seeing her almost broken like she was. And he would bet she hadn't slept at all. The dark circles under her eyes spoke of how she hadn't. He had to stamp down the feelings racing through him. David wanted to scoop her into his arms and take her back to bed. What he did know was that she was going to be useless as exhausted as she was. The question was whether or not Hotch would let her go to bed for a few hours. And would she go?

"Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep," David said.

Her hands came up to rub her eyes. "I can't," she answered. "It's a new day."

"And you're too tired to be of any use," he argued. "Get four hours Jen. Come back refreshed and ready to work. We're going to be interviewing this morning. We'll coordinate over lunch, maybe think about setting out bait at a store or two."

"It sounds tempting."

"Then do it," he encouraged.

"Hotch would never go for it," she protested.

"Let me handle Hotch." He didn't miss her sigh. "Go to bed, Jen. Don't make me carry you." His hands hadn't stopped moving on her shoulder and he smiled as her head tipped forward.

"That sounds nice," she murmured. It was a testament to how incredibly tired she was.

"Dave? JJ?"

David looked up to see Hotch standing in the doorway. He left JJ, keeping the corner of his eye on the beautiful blond and smiling slightly as her arms came up to create a pillow for her head. He quietly explained the situation to the younger man.

Hotch eyed his colleague. "All night?"

"Seems that way," David agreed. "Half of that release doesn't make sense, Hotch. She needs sleep."

"I'm still here," came JJ's muffled voice.

"Of course you are, honey," David replied, rolling his eyes at Hotch. "A few hours isn't going to make a difference. The release will be ready for the evening news. I want to take her back to the hotel for the morning, pick her up before lunch."

"Take her back," Hotch said with a confident nod. "JJ, sleep."

"I can take care of myself," JJ said, raising her head and standing.

David rushed to her side as she tipped precariously to the left. "Come on, sweetheart."

Exhausted eyes met his. "Are you going to tuck me in too?"

The thought made his insides warm as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It can be arranged. For a price," he replied into her ear.

"Oh?" she followed his lead out the door.

David shook his head at Emily as they passed, telling her questions were useless. "We'll talk about it when you wake up."

Emily stepped into their headquarters, arching an eyebrow at the intensely concentrated look on her fiancée's face.

"What was that about?" he asked, understanding her unasked question.

"Them? You asked me about it two weeks ago," she replied.

"And you said nothing was going on."

Emily's lips tilted in a smile. "If I remember correctly, I said there was nothing going on _yet_."

"So you think..."

"I think, whatever is happening with JJ and Rossi, it's a good thing."

Hotch smiled. "That's an evasive answer."

"I'm sorry, honey," she said unapologetically.

* * *

Meanwhile, David Rossi had managed to tuck JJ into the SUV and buckled her seatbelt. He actually hadn't been sure if Hotch would allow her to go to sleep. It wasn't unusual for the BAU to pull all nighters, but when they did, they did it as a team. Had David caught wind of JJ's decision not to sleep, he would have made damned sure she was at least resting.

He reflected on his relationship with the slight blond as he climbed into the driver's side and started the engine. He'd always been intrigued by her, awed by how such a small, sweet woman could get an army of reporters and police officers alike to do her bidding. The first time they'd ended up alone in a bar together had fired a vital synapse in his mind as he watched her turn down man after man. He easily recognized the attraction for what it was and had all but pinched himself to remind him she was off limits.

And yet, beyond managing to weasel herself into his heart, she'd mnaged to carve out a very comfortable niche for herself in his life too. He actually looked forward to the times she would call, late at night, to ask him to cook her something. He enjoyed their drinking nights, aware that enighter of them had bailed since it became a regular thing. Jennifer Jareau had become essential to his sanity and she didn't even know it.

He swung the SUV into the front parking lot of the hotel and killed the engine, looking over at his companion. He knew JJ had fallen asleep the second he'd buckled her seatbelt, so, with a sigh, he climbed out of the SUV and headed around to her side. He lifted her easily into his arms, stilling slightly when she began to mumble. But all she did was curl into him more, tucking her head just above his heart.

_I could get used to this, _he thought to himself.

_**You're already used to it**_, part of him argued back as he closed the SUV door and thanked technology for keyless remotes. The elevator didn't take long to arrive at the main lobby – not that he mattered since she weighed next to nothing in his arms – and she curled even more into his chest as he stepped into the elevator. He was reluctant to wake her up, but he had no idea where her key card was.

"Jen? Come on, sweetheart, I need you to wake up for a minute."

She groaned. "Five more minutes."

"I'll give you four more hours if you can tell me where your key is," he said into her ear. He set her down, arm easily wrapping around her to hold her upright as she searched the pockets of her suit pants.

She handed it over. "You're demanding."

"With you, I have to be," he replied, taking the key from her and easily fitting it into the lock. The tell-tale beep sounded and he pushed the handle, guiding her in. Much to his surprise it was actually easy to get her settled under the covers, her eyes closed and breathing even. He blew out a breath as he stepped back from pulling the blankets up to her shoulders and just looked at her. His mind debated, ping-ponging back and forth. Finally and with a heavy sigh, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. With an unintelligible murmur she simply rolled over and curled herself tighter in the covers.

If he hadn't known it before, it was now official. She had him, hook, line, sinker and whole heart.

* * *

**_AHHH!!! So, for those of you who haven't taken a peek at my profile in the last, oh, hour, I've been nominated in the 2008 CM Fan Fic Awards! I'm excited. Take a gander over (the site is on my profile page) and nominate people you think have been doing good writing for the last year. Authors really appreciate being recognized for their work._**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day Seven: Miss A Turn

--

David Rossi was seething.

She was not bloody well prepared to be the bait. There was no way, regardless of how long she'd been an agent or how many dangerous situations she'd been in that she was prepared for what they were about to do. And she'd done it completely behind his back.

"I don't have to check in with you for everything, David," she spat, eyes shooting fire. "This was my decision as much as it was Hotch's."

They were sending someone in. Actually, they were sending six women in, each to a different store, each with the same target and the same goal. Pretend as if they were buying for the biggest needy family. They were going to act as bait. Four of the women were local cops. Emily and JJ made up the remaining two.

"No, but you don't have to throw yourself to the sharks either!" he exclaimed. "It was only yesterday you weren't sleeping!"

"And thanks to you," she began, ignoring the small technicality that their lack of a break in the case had really been the trigger to the current plan. "Hotch had all of us back to the hotel by ten. I've slept, I'm no longer tired. In fact, I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"And that makes it right to be going into a dangerous situation?"

JJ arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did I forget how to be an agent in the last, oh, twelve hours? I don't think so. This is my job."

"You're a media liaison!" He'd known they were the wrong words to use the minute they were out of his mouth, but those protective instincts he'd held back for so long were rearing their ugly heads again worse than usual. He absolutely positively _hated_ the idea of her putting herself out there, in that kind of danger.

At the same time, the profiler in him recognized the brilliance of the idea. JJ was small, slight, light and not much of a threat to most men. No one would think twice about her being anything but a mother hunting for the perfect toy for her children. She'd been the easy target the UNSUB went for and she would play that part to the hilt. He knew her, he knew her determination and drive. He also knew he was not only fighting an uphill battle, but a losing one.

"So does that make me any less of an agent Mister Legendary-Profiler, sir?" she replied peevishly. "Hotch has no problem with Emily going and they're engaged!"

"Emily is a highly trained and qualified agent."

JJ's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know I passed my winter qualifications just two weeks ago, _Agent Rossi_. I'm sure if you asked my supervisor he'd tell you I passed with flying colours and even got the highest score in the take down. This isn't my first sting."

No, but it would be her first since he'd joined the unit. And he knew he was running out of arguments. "Jen-"

"No." She cut him off quickly and effectively. "Beyond the fact that you have absolutely no right to tell me what I can and can't do, I'm the one that knows my capabilities and limits. Hotch knows I'm damned good at my job and this is part of my job. If I have to put my life on the line to save the lives of others so be it. You can't tell me you wouldn't make the same decision."

She was right. He couldn't. "I won't."

"Exactly," she said triumphantly. "Plus, there will be officers all around. Nothing is going to happen to me."

By the shake in her voice he wasn't sure whether she was reassuring him or herself. In the interest of saving his very important man parts, he wasn't about to ask.

"I'm glad we have an understanding."

He hated the frosty tone of her voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a briefing and preparations to go through."

* * *

"That'll be $543.73, ma'am."

JJ paused with a heavy and exaggerated sigh as she dug through her wallet. "Three kids really starts to stack up at Christmas."

That was her cover story. A mother of three children, just out doing some last minute shopping before packing it in for the holidays. She simply pretended she was on a shopping spree for her nieces, picking up all sorts of dolls and accessories. She handed over the Bureau-issued credit card, specially tracked for this case, her eyes absently scanning about the store. Nothing seemed out of place and her spidy-senses weren't tingling, so she quickly signed the slip and loaded the toys back into the cart.

It wasn't until she was out in the parking lot that she felt like something was off. She quickened her pace, half pushing the cart as she searched her purse for her keys. Much to her surprise, she felt him before she saw him and was already half spinning by the time the hand grasped her arm. He was stronger than she was, but she was trained and managed to get a few good shots in before he could get her under his control.

But it was enough time.

"Freeze!"

Both of them did, JJ and their UNSUB. She felt cold metal pressed against the delicate skin of her throat and sucked in a gasp at the same time her eyes met Dave's hard, dark ones. Oh, he was going to kill her when this was all over. Assuming the UNSUB didn't kill her first.

"Who the hell are you?"

"FBI, DCPD," Dave replied calmly, keeping his weapon trained on JJ and her attacker.

She really wanted to do something, but even swallowing made the blade scrape her skin. She wasn't willing to risk anything else. She wasn't surprised when Dave let go of his gun, reholstering the weapon even if the other officers didn't. This was what they'd spent six hours, and their careers, preparing for.

"What's your name?" Dave asked, standing with his arms at his sides, hands spread, and feet shoulder width apart.

"Matt Bond."

"Short for Matthew?"

JJ felt the blade dig just a little bit deeper into her skin and closed her eyes.

"What's it matter?"

--

Dave shrugged, his eyes trained on the blond woman in their UNSUB's arms. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. He couldn't. He had to get her out of Bond's arms and fast. He'd seen a little trickle of blood roll down the pale skin of her neck.

"Look, you don't want to kill her. You've already done enough damage."

"So she can go home and give all of these _gifts_ to her three spoiled brats? No thanks."

Ah, there was the motivation they were lookin for. Or the affirmation of it anyway. Dave would bet his book royalties that Matthew Bond had been an orphan, or at least a foster child growing up. Or worse.

Dave weighed his options. He could try and talk Bond down, talk him into releasing JJ, or he could be straight with him about who she was. Or he could goad the other man. For the first time in a long time, goading the UNSUB was quickly thrown away. That would put JJ's life in too much danger for Dave to be comfortable with. Which left him with two other options.

The next few minutes happened in completely slow motion to Dave's eyes. He saw something shift in JJ's gaze, saw the way she shifted her weight and before he knew it, she'd dropped to the ground. A shot rang out, hitting their UNSUB in the shoulder. He went down, aim true as he fell, slicing JJ's blouse down the right side and cutting skin with it.

Dave's first concern was for JJ as the officers rushed in to deal with the UNSUB. "Jen?"

"Owie!"

Her whole side was bleeding. He didn't ask permission before ripping open the now ruined shirt to take a look at the injury. "Looks like it's not deep."

"It doesn't feel deep," she responded with a hiss. "That doesn't mean it doesn't _hurt_."

He took comfort in the fact that she was snapping at him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That someone had to give you a clear shot at the guy," she snarked, pressing a hand to her side. "You don't by chance have a really big handkerchief, do you?"

"The ambulance is on it's way. We'll get you checked out."

"Yuck," JJ replied, wrinkling her nose. "I hate ambulances. And hospitals. Ever since Garcia was shot."

Dave didn't blame her. That had been a terrible few days for the BAU. He helped her up, walking with her over to the hatch of the SUV where she could take a seat. "We're going to need to call Hotch, tell him we've got the guy."

"I'll let you do those honours. I'm just going to sit here, try and stop this bleeding."

He smiled, glad that the little brush with death hadn't really changed her that much. Yet. He wasn't completely sure if this was adrenaline still racing through her system or just stupid bravery. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

**_3:40am. That's what time it is right now (when I'm uploading though not posting this baby). This bloody thing came to me aat an ungodly hour of the night when I should be bloody well sleeping! I'm going to have a chat with the part of my brain that makes me want to go to sleep. Because apparently, it went on vacation when I finished my fall semester. Metaphoriclaly shoot me._**

**_But tell me what you think first! Review!_**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Day Eight: Turnaround

--

David knew one thing and one thing only: Jennifer Jareau had been spectacularly lucky. For it could have only been luck that left her with only a cut that would simply scab and heal in a few days. Then she'd be back to normal no muss, no fuss, no hospital, no stitches. That concept sat well with him.

She sat in the passenger's seat of the SUV he drove into Quantico, her head back against the headrest, eyes closed, baring the bandage the EMT had fixed to her cut. It served to remind him of how truly fragile she was despite her protestations to the contrary. The bleeding had slowed by the time the ambulance had arrived, a testament to how shallow the cut was and even the responders had made it clear that she'd been spectacularly lucky.

JJ's heavy sigh brought his attention once again to her. "Jen?"

She managed a smile. "I need a vacation."

"Don't we all," he agreed with a chuckle.

"The only thing left is paperwork and then I'm totally on holidays. And I intend to take full advantage of it."

"I thought you were taking a few Christmas shifts," he pointed out, glancing over at her. She looked so incredibly delicate sitting like that.

"I was," she agreed. "But now I get injury leave and after today I'm not sure I want those Christmas shifts after all."

David was glad, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Plus, it left him with a perfect opening. "Why don't you take advantage of it in Little Creek?"

JJ's eyes turned to him, virtually glowing with that spunky spark he now recognized. "And get to see the legendary David Rossi retreat? Who am I to say no?"

He couldn't do this with her now, play this game with her. Not when he'd come so close to losing her. Because David wasn't a big fan of losing things he felt were important. She'd become important to him. He wasn't fully sure when or if there was a specific set of circumstances under which she'd become that important, but now she was. And he wasn't prepared to let her go now that he'd realized that.

He was at a low point in will power, wanting nothing more than to pull her close and keep her there. Or hide her away in his cabin and never let her set foot on a crime scene again. But he knew the latter was an impossible task. There was no way and not a chance she'd stop doing the job she most definitely loved. "Is that a yes?"

She grinned widely. "What do you think? Fresh air, the countryside... perfect Christmas vacation."

She really was a small-town girl. "Can take the girl out of the country, you can't take the country out of the girl."

JJ chuckled. "Something like that. Now you've got me so anxious to start my holidays! We still have a day, at least, worth of paperwork."

"We'll leave tomorrow," he said, pulling into the Quantico FBI parking lot and killing the engine.

She hopped out of the vehicle behind him, falling into step beside him easily. "We're supposed to go home tomorrow, Dave! That gives me absolutely no time to pack and get things in order at my apartment and shop and-"

"I don't live that far from civilization, Jen. Grocery shopping can be done on the way and what do you have to do in your apartment?" He pressed the button for the elevator in the car park. He had a lead foot so it wasn't that much of a surprise that they were the first ones home.

"Laundry for one. I have no clean clothes!" she exclaimed as she stepped into the car, pressing the button for the floor the BAU.

"There's a washer and dryer at the cabin."

She arched an eyebrow, facing him. "Are you in some sort of hurry to get me to Little Creek, Agent Rossi?"

Oh, she really did want to play this game. And he didn't have enough resistance not to go along with it. So he boxed her in against the elevator wall, hands on either side of her head. He thrilled when her breath caught, his face breaking out in a feral grin as she pressed herself back against the elevator wall. "So what if I do?"

--

JJ couldn't breathe. He was so close. His arms were on either side of her head, palms spread against the glass.

All of a sudden, JJ wasn't sure she was the one in control.

"And why would you want a girl like me in your cabin for Christmas?" Her voice was breathier than she would have liked, but it wasn't like she could take it back. She could feel her body reacting to how close he was and tried to keep her breathing even.

"Hmm... You tell me, Jen. Why would I want a beautiful, smart, spunky woman at my cabin with me for Christmas?"

She knew her body was reacting, knew her cheeks were going red and her pupils were dilating. And he wasn't blind or stupid, he would notice. But she hesitated. He was David Rossi, legendary profiler, and, well, everyone knew of his past. She tried not to let it bother her, assuming she knew a much different Rossi than the ladies man from his early BAU days. She liked that little delusion, thank you very much, but nor was she perfect.

"I have no idea, Dave." He was still smiling, that predatory grin that melted her insides and was not helping her resistance.

He hummed slightly, moving closer. "Oh the contrary, honey, I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

The elevator dinged their arrival. She smiled innocently as she slipped under his arm. "Now why would you think that?"

Had he really caught on that fast? Sure he was a profiler, but she figured she'd been subtle enough that she still had some work to do. Apparently, she'd been wrong. He'd caught on now, and there was no way she could mistake the intention she'd seen in his eyes. Her step was purposeful as she made her way down the hall to her office. His heavy footfalls followed her and JJ's hands started shaking. She was just sliding her key into the lock when he boxed her in again, his breath hot against her ear.

"I'm done playing games with you, Jen," he whispered into her ear. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Be ready."

She blew out a breath as she felt and heard him walk away. She slipped into her office and dropped to her desk chair.

What had she gotten herself into?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Day Nine: New Strategy

--

JJ was frazzled. She didn't like not being in control and she was sure she was no longer in control of the situation between her and David. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd tried to keep her mind off of it the night before by doing everything and anything she could. She'd cleaned her apartment top to bottom, done all of her laundry, even things she weren't even sure were dirty. She even went as far as to alphabetize her spice drawer.

Now, she'd checked, double checked, even triple checked that her go bag was packed and that her Christmas dinner list was carefully folded in the back pocket of her jeans. Her cell phone was in her purse along with the little foil packet Garcia had slipped her on the way out of the office.

"_Make good use of it," Garcia suggested, eyes sparkling._

_JJ's eyes had widened. "Penelope!"_

She hadn't originally planned to pack it, planned to just hide it away in her bedside table. She wasn't sure she was ready for anything more than expressing that friendship just wasn't enough for her any more. While she was sure allowing David to take her to bed would be explosive, the insecure part of her, the part of her that had been hurt before by men who had told her that the FBI was not a place for a woman like her. She was never feminine enough, never available enough, never emotional enough to be a good girlfriend.

And that was only the beginning because JJ wanted, eventually, to be a wife and a mother. Attraction was all fine and good but she wanted a family. David had three ex-wives. A family just didn't seem to be in his life plan and as much as she wanted to ignore the rumours of his affairs around the FBI, sometimes... well, she just couldn't.

A firm knock interrupted her increasingly depressing thoughts. She took a deep, fortifying breath as she walked the few steps to the door. She put on her press smile as she pulled it open. "Hey."

He took her in slowly, eyes trailing from the top of her blond head to the tips of her rarely-used sneakers on her feet. "Hey Jen."

Never before had the short form of her name evoked such erotic shivers. Still, the thoughts about permanence whispered through her head.

"Jen?"

"Sorry," she said, her smile back in place.

His little half smile came out and she knew he knew something was off with her. Still, he stepped towards her into her apartment and into her personal bubble. "You ready to go?"

JJ swallowed reflexively, only now realizing that it was her heels that put her on even height with David. "Yeah," she answered. "My bag's on the couch."

He brushed past her, his arm against hers actually making her shiver. He turned with a little smile, proving he'd felt it. "You're going to need a coat, Jen. It gets cold in Little Creek."

"I wasn't aware any sort of hike was planned." The words were out before she could stop them. She knew she'd played right into his hands by the way his eyes glinted.

"I'm all for spending the next few days inside, sweetheart, I just figured you'd have something else to do in the great outdoors."

She was blushing. "Um... Yeah."

_Come on, Jennifer! Get a hold of yourself!_

He'd thrown her completely off kilter. He was done playing games. He was here, in her apartment. And she wanted this all to be more than just a fairy tale. Her hands were shaking as she reached into her front hall closet to get her winter coat, thermal headband and mittens. Her breath caught in her throat, remembering the feel of his body against hers from the day before as he took her trembling hand.

"Let's get on the road."

* * *

Something was off. Something had changed. He wasn't used to this demure little girl sitting in the passenger's seat. Even the worried JJ always had strength and intelligence that shone. This JJ, this odd blond woman sitting there silently was someone different, someone he didn't recognize and someone he didn't like. One of the things that had drawn David to JJ to begin with was her confidence in the face of everything. She never backed down, was never the little blond she looked like. But something had set her off.

"Jen?"

"Hm?"

He reached over to take her hand. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

But he recognized the smile she flashed him. "Come on, Jen. Don't play with me."

"Wasn't it you who said we were going to stop playing games?"

It clicked. He'd spooked her. He wasn't sure how, but he'd spooked her. "If that's okay with you."

She bit her lip and he knew that she truly was uncomfortable. "I think that depends, Dave."

"On?"

JJ took a deep breath. "What kind of games we're done playing."

She wanted to have this conversation now? He didn't want to have this conversation now. He wanted to have this conversation when he could face her head on, have her see everything he was feeling, everything that was going on in his mind. She'd started this game, didn't she? Why didn't she seem to want to see it through?

"Jen, a week ago, you came to me, sweetheart. Now… Now you're spooked."

She sighed. "I… I don't know," she said. "I…"

He pulled over, right to the side of the highway. "What are you scared of?"

--

He was putting her on the spot and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't like that he was forcing her to think things though, not giving her a chance to understand these feelings in her head and in her heart. "Can we just drop it?"

"No, we can't. Because I want to understand."

She blew out a breath, slamming her palms to her thighs. "That's great. You want to understand. _I_ don't understand!"

Oh she hated that look, the look that said 'I know you're not telling me the whole truth'. "I think you do."

She crossed her arms, unwilling to give him even half an inch. But he stayed silent beside her and while JJ recognized it as a well-used interrogation technique, there was nothing she could do to make the silence any less deafening. She knew she would give in even before she did. "What are we doing, Dave?"

"Literally?"

Now she wanted to hit him. "Seriously."

"We're doing whatever you want to do, Jen."

She could see the honesty of that statement in his eyes, but she wasn't sure it made her feel any better. "What does that mean?" Her heart stuttered when he took her hands.

"What do you want?"

His trusting eyes, the whirlwind of emotions... Everything came tumbling out in a rush. "I want a future," she said. "I want... I want you and I want a future and I'm not sure they can work together."

--

She'd said it. It really had come out of her mouth. She wanted him. "I'm jaded, honey."

She snorted out laughter, but it didn't sound genuine. "I know, trust me, I know. Three ex-wives, who knows how many flings... plus this job... I know."

He didn't like the tone of her voice there. "Jen-"

"No, I get it. Take me home."

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I don't' know why I thought... I just... Emily and Hotch and then you and..."

She wasn't making any sense. "Jen, I'm not going to take you home."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you in Little Creek with me for Christmas," he responded, swiftly and easily. Hadn't he made that clear in asking her? "I'm a callous bastard, Jen, but I want you with me for Christmas."

--

He made it seem so easy, so easy to admit that he wanted her. Of that, she really didn't have any mistaken delusions, but what she didn't want was to set herself up for failure. She couldn't set herself up for failure. It wasn't a matter of whether or not she'd recover, but a matter of how long it would take. They both had to be so sure if they were going to go into this. So why had she started this little game? A week ago she'd been ready to do whatever it took to have him. Now she was questioning herself, questioning him, questioning whether or not something more than a friendship could work. Because she truly valued his friendship, needed it to ground her when things got rough.

"I want a future."

"I can't promise you a future."

She mentally thanked him for his honesty. "I know."

His hand slid under her chin. "I can't promise you a future right now."

JJ couldn't stop the little fluttering in her heart.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to promise you a future. What I do know is right now, right here, I want you in my life and for the sliver of future I allow myself to imagine, I want you beside me. After that... I don't know, Jen. Things change, they always do, and I don't want to make you a promise I can't keep. I won't make you a promise I can't keep."

She slipped her chin from his hold, folding and unfolding her fingers. There was the juxtaposition she knew David to be. She didn't like that he couldn't promise her a future. At the same time, she was glad he wasn't going to make her a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. And, much to her surprise, she understood where he was coming from.

"Let's enjoy Christmas," he proposed. "See what happens. We'll go at your speed, you can make the decisions, okay? We'll talk after Christmas?"

JJ took a deep breath and nodded, meeting his eyes once again. "Okay."

* * *

**_Do you know how odd it is to write about Christmas after Christmas? It feels weird! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, especially Tracia and Tonnie. I know a lot of people thank you guys, but this chapter probably would have been a lot longer in coming and much shorter if it wasn't for your encouraging words. Thank you!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Day Ten: Check

--

The sun was shining the next morning as David pried his eyelids open. He knew exactly where he was, but it took his mind a few minutes to realize that he had company. He could hear her puttering around in the kitchen. He pulled himself out of bed, passing the guest room in the process and grinning – leave it to JJ to have her bed already made, her room neat and tidy – as he made his way towards the sounds.

She was puttering around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, weaving around the island in the middle of the room. "Good morning."

To her credit, she didn't jump. In fact, she didn't even turn from rooting through his cupboards. "Good morning."

The absent tone of her voice made him chuckle. "Can I help you find something?"

She turned to him with a wide smile. "Not at all. You organize your kitchen like I do mine."

A thrill shot through him at that comment. So there was something else they had in common. An odd quirk, but it should say something about them, shouldn't it? Oh, who was he kidding? Hadn't it been only yesterday he'd told her he couldn't promise her forever? His stomach churned uncomfortably. "Coffee?"

"Yup," she replied, sliding a mug his way. "I was thinking pancakes."

She read his mind. "Sounds good."

But much to his surprise, and relief, though he'd never admit to the latter, she ushered him out of the room and back to the living room with his coffee. He wasn't going to help her. He had all the ingredients for some recipe that went back generations in her family. He went willingly into the living room, smiling absently as she turned on the radio quietly.

He sipped his perfect coffee quietly, thinking about the blond in his kitchen. He couldn't promise her a future and he wasn't about to, but he did like her in his present. He very much liked her in his present. He needed her in his present. He knew he was a calloused bastard. He knew he was jaded, broken and knew that Jen was the opposite. Yet he was drawn to her, maybe because she was the opposite. She deserved better than his shell of a man, shadowed by three ex-wives and a career as the pioneer of the unit that saw the worst one human being could do to another.

But did she want better? He didn't want to make that decision for her. He didn't want to break her either. He didn't want her to become cynical like he was, didn't want her to embrace the darkness like he did. She wasn't perfect, he knew that. There was no way you could be perfect and work the job they did. It just wasn't physically possible. Or emotionally. Or mentally. He would never go as far as to say she was a bright light in the darkness of his world. But she was definitely a break in the clouds.

It had been a long time since he'd found a woman that could hold her own with him. She didn't take his crap, didn't think of him as superior to her, at least not now, and never gave up on him. It was his house she went to after a bad date. It was his heart that clenched painfully in his chest when he watched her struggle through cases. She'd readily agreed to spending Christmas with him, even inviting him over for Christmas Eve dinner. That all had to say something for their relationship.

Was he trying to psych himself into having a relationship with her? David sighed. For the first time in a very long time, he was quite thoroughly confused. He didn't get confused, not about his simplistic life. But his Jen made it complicated, complex and crazy. Part of him wanted to push her away, to make sure that he wasn't a damning influence in her life. The other part of him wanted to hold her close and keep her there, and, dare he say it, love her.

"David?"

He looked up into concerned cornflower blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," he promised. "Breakfast?"

She nodded. "All set."

He hadn't realized he'd been thinking that long. "I'm hungry."

"You looked pretty deep in thought there," JJ said quietly, leading the way to the kitchen and the little breakfast nook she'd set.

It took him a few seconds to place the vulnerability in her voice. He smiled. "Just trying to figure out what on earth you're going to do with all of the extra food from Christmas dinner. You know it's just the two of us, right?"

She gasped. "You mean to tell me you've never had the requisite weeks upon weeks of turkey sandwiches following Christmas?"

He laughed at the almost scandalized look on her face, but bit the inside of his lip and pinched his thigh to keep that from happening. "I can't say I have."

"There's a lot you don't know about Christmas."

He made sure to catch her eyes as they sat down to her breakfast. "Are you going to teach me, Jen?"

She shivered. "Oh, David, you have no idea what you're in for."

* * *

"David Rossi!"

Her squeal made him laugh out loud as he managed to smear icing on the tip of her nose. She'd pulled her long hair back in a messy bun to keep it out of the way of her meticulous work of art that was their gingerbread house. He'd been of little help, an extra pair of hands when she needed them, but he didn't mind watching her work. Somehow, she really had made it look almost perfect, with an icing and gumdrop roof, Smarties for the window frame and Kit-Kat bits as the front walk. Winegums made up the landscaping. It was more than obvious she'd done this before.

JJ's fists found a home on her hips. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

He'd been trying to get icing on her nose for the better part of fifteen minutes, but hadn't been given the perfect opening until then. "Helping," he replied smartly.

"By putting icing on my nose? How is that helping anything?"

"Jen, I have no artistic talent. I'd ruin your masterpiece."

"So you thought my nose was the next best thing for this... sugar?"

David would agree with that. He was a sucker for icing, but this was just too much sugar, even for him. They still had cups left over. "Come on Jen, what are we going to do, eat it?"

"That still doesn't explain why it had to be my nose."

She bent back over her work and David closed his eyes to keep himself from watching her lean body for the millionth time. In so many ways she was right where he wanted. In others... he didn't want to push the envelope. What he really wanted was for JJ to make the first move. He wanted to make sure she wanted more than friendship out of him or if his words had messed up any sort of more-than-friendship between them.

"I didn't know I needed a reason," he said, picking up a napkin. He cupped her chin in his hand, wiping the icing carefully off the tip of her nose. "There. Gone."

Fly away pieces of blond framed her face beautifully and David found himself leaning forward to taste her. She looked so adorable and domestic there like that. He was no saint. But he stopped inches from her lips. "Jen?"

--

His breath puffed across her mouth with the question. JJ wasn't totally sure herself. She wanted a future. He wasn't sure he did. So was she willing to put in time with a man that wasn't sure of his future? Would she be able to put her heart back together if he decided a relationship between them wasn't going to work? "Yes?"

"What do you want?"

He was going to ask her that _now?_ Was he off his rocker. "What I want?"

David's eyes were intense on hers. "I want to kiss you, Jen. But not if you don't want me to."

This kiss would be deliberate. There would be no blaming it on the mistletoe, no blaming it on Christmas. This was something he made clear he wanted to do because it was her there with him. This kiss would mean more. "I want you to kiss me."

And when he did, ti was thorough and deliberate. It was slow and passionate. His hand cupped the back of her head, the other curving around the muscle of her hip. His tongue probed her lips and she opened them willingly to his questing. Her hands fisted in the fabric at his hips as her back arched into him involuntarily. She reacted to him violently, feeling her body heat quicker than she could ever remember it doing. Her beauty allowed her her fair share of warm bodies after terrible cases, but even those moments, where she needed to feel

* * *

alive more than anything else, hadn't made her feel like this. Even her fingertips tingled.

He was being so gentle, so careful. But JJ wasn't a China doll. There was no reason to be gentle with her. So she added more into the kiss, one of her hands curving around and up his back, dragging her fingertips over the fabric of his t-shirt. She stumbled back when he leaned into her and he followed until she was pressed to the wall. The hand that wasn't cupping the back of her head traced patterns across her side and stomach, sliding up to the underside of her breast before turning around. Eventually, he pulled back, panting.

"Jen... Are you sure?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I'm not sure of anything right now except that I want you."

"You're sure you want a future."

JJ nodded slowly. "I'm sure you're not sure if you can give it to me. But I'm also sure that neither of us is ever going to know if we have a future together if we don't start building a present."

--

He'd forgotten she was so good with words. He'd forgotten that she could make things sound like the perfect solution to every problem. "Jen-"

"Don't," she said. "Unless you're going to tell me you don't want me, I don't want to hear it. I'm a big girl, David, I can make my own decisions. I know I could turn away right now and I know you'd let me. We'd be awkward for a while, but things would go back to normal eventually. Or we can try and maybe, just maybe, regardless of the baggage we both have going into this, someday, we'll be able to see that future."

How on earth was he supposed to argue with sound logic like that?

* * *

**_I hadn't meant for them to kiss in this chapter! I really didn't! I originally didn't plan to have them kiss until Christmas Day! But how on earth can a simple university girl like me control a David Rossi that wants to plant one on our dear JJ? He and my muse conspired to sideline me until he got the opportunity to kiss her. _**

**_By my calculations, we're looking at 2 chapters left. Actually, make that 3. And I'm not fully sure what's going to happen in those three chapters yet...._**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Day Eleven: Real Teamwork

--

"Emily Prentiss."

"Hey Em."

"Jayje! Hey!"

JJ heard Emily excuse herself from whatever she was doing. "Am I interrupting?"

"Oh goodness, no," Emily replied. "My mother has taken me to six different bakeries today as if Aaron and I are getting married tomorrow. Neither of us are thinking of the ceremony for at least another year."

JJ laughed as she leaned back in the comfortable cushions of David's couch. He'd mentioned having an errand to run and so JJ had settled in with her phone to update her best friends. "Can you conference in Pen?"

"Of course I can," Emily agreed.

A few seconds later, Penelope's cheery voice came over the phone. "How is Little Creek?"

"Quiet," JJ replied. "It's beautiful."

"And your company?" Emily inquired. "I need a few moments Mother."

"My company is... fantastic."

Penelope squealed. "What happened?"

"I wish I could understand," JJ admitted honestly.

"When telling a story it's always best to start from the beginning," Emily advised. "But do it in five minutes, okay?"

JJ could still hear Emily arguing with her mother. "The Ambassador wants a Hollywood wedding?"

"Like you would not believe," Penelope answered. "The last number Emily threw out at me on behalf of her mother was 600."

"600? Are you kidding me? That's insane!"

"Em's got no idea how her mother came up with that number. And oh my goodness, don't get her started on the argument she had with her mother about maid of honour."

"Has she chosen one?" JJ asked, picking at a fingernail.

Penelope hummed. "You. We flipped a coin, I lost."

"She was unhappy," Emily's voice came through the phone again.

"Well, I'm glad you're not getting married any time soon. I won't be back until after Christmas."

"Oh?" Penelope inquired almost gleefully. "And why is that?"

"Well, David was going to be alone and so was I..."

"Of your own choice," Emily pointed out. "You're not telling us something. I can hear it in your voice."

JJ was already smiling. "We had a conversation. Well, a few actually."

"Jayje! Stop it! Just talk!"

"We talked about the future," the blond admitted, moving to the window to look out at the snowy Little Creek landscape.

"Wait, hold on, and stop," Emily said. "You got Rossi to talk about the future."

"Well, in abstract terms, but it's a start?" JJ replied. She fixed her eyes on a tree covered in snow, beautiful in its white gloriousness. It was easier to just focus on the conversation and not everything that was going on around her.

"Peaches, you are using the vaguest terms I can think of. We want details!" Penelope exclaimed.

So JJ started to talk. She talked about being scared when she got in the car, about things being awkward between them. She talked about how honest he was, how nice it was to have someone that honest. She talked about how important it was to both of them to play this by ear, to take things one day at a time because he wasn't sure he could give her anything, let alone everything.

"I figured he was self-deprecating, but never this bad," Emily said finally after JJ had exhausted her story. "What does it mean?"

"That's what I want to know," Penelope agreed. "I mean... Jayje, you deserve everything."

JJ traced her finger along the edge of the frosty window, the cold seeping through her quickly to make her shiver. "I know," she said, eyes following her finger. "He can do it."

The silence that followed told a lot.

"Look, I know he can do it if he wants to. I'm not going to put pressure on him, but I know that he can. He's proven that he can put up with me for long periods of time."

"He did freak out when he found out you were going to play bait," Emily admitted.

Penelope made a little almost happy sound. "Did he really?"

"Worse than Aaron. Italian temper, I guess. At least until Jayje talked him down," Emily agreed. "It would have been sweet if he wasn't yelling so loud."

"He's all bluster," JJ interjected absently.

"Hey, what's going on in your head there?" Penelope asked gently.

JJ sighed. "I know I want it all," she began. "I know that someday, I want a family. I want kids, I want marriage... What am I going to do if it's not what he wants?"

"You're going to take it in stride, just like you're doing now," Emily said encouragingly. "But... I don't think he'll do that."

"Have you been profiling him again?" JJ asked, blowing out a breath.

"So what if I have. Look, you said it yourself. You're going to go with the flow, and you've wanted this for too long to let it go now."

"Plus," Penelope picked up. "It's going to make Christmas awkward."

"He looked so stunned going through the supermarket today," JJ said with a little giggle.

"Oh no, you took him grocery shopping?" Penelope inquired with a gasp. "For you it's an Olympic sport!"

"Only at Christmas," the blond defended. "I'm used to doing the big Christmas shopping."

"Oh my," Emily agreed. "Was he scared?"

"Overwhelmed is probably a better description," JJ replied sheepishly. She turned as the door opened, a wide smile blossoming across her face. David came in, carrying more bags and JJ's eyebrows knit together. "What did you do?"

"Bought decorations."

JJ arched an eyebrow. "Decorations."

"Who is it? What's going on? Jennifer Jareau!"

"Hold on," the blond said into the phone. "David?"

"This house needs to be decorated. You told me that this morning."

JJ arched her eyebrow, her phone held just away from her hand. He was being short. "What did you do, David Rossi?"

The elder profiler came to her side, dropping a kiss to her head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Jen."

But JJ's hand had wrapped in his sleeve. "Nuh uh. Spill, mister. How many decorations did you buy?"

"Enough to decorate this place."

"I want a number David."

He smiled, pressing another kiss to her temple. "No you don't. Emily?"

"And Pen."

"Tell them Merry Christmas and come see what we've got."

JJ did what she was told, promising to give them a play-by-play at a later date. When she'd bundled up and stepped outside, she almost gasped. On top of David's SUV was a Christmas tree. JJ made her way to the car. "You emptied out the Christmas store, didn't you?"

"Someone I know and care about loves Christmas. I figured the least I could do is help decorate."

JJ's smile widened. "You didn't have to do this, David."

"Of course I did, honey. It wouldn't be Christmas without all of this would it?"

"It would," she corrected. "But... This is amazing."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm going to need your help putting things up."

She bounded to his side, grasping his hand and kissing his cheek. "Whatever we need to do. We don't have a lot of time, you know. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Trust me, I know."

"Good! Then let's get to it!"

* * *

JJ almost jumped as she felt warm hands wrap around her waist. It had taken them the better part of twenty minutes to get the SUV unloaded, even with James' help and she and David had been decorating almost non-stop since. She was just hanging the last garland, standing on a chair over the door to the kitchen. JJ let him lift her down, setting her gently on the floor and turning her in his arms.

"So?"

"You're a miracle worker, you know that? You didn't have to do this."

"Stop saying that," he ordered. "I wanted to. Christmas is important to you. Christmas traditions are important to you."

"You know," she began conversationally, turning on the ladder and in his arms. "You're making me believe in a future."

"Jen-"

"I know. I know you can't promise me. That doesn't mean you don't make me believe."

He pulled her off of the ladder, grinning when she came willingly and wrapped her legs around him. "You make me believe."

She giggled. "That was corny."

"You didn't think I could be corny?"

"A 'real' man like you?" she asked, her hands linking about his neck. "I didn't think corny was in your vocabulary."

"I have three ex-wives, honey. I had to get them somehow. Not all of them were charmed by the psychos I see on a daily basis."

JJ actually chuckled. "I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult," she said honestly. She glanced over the top of his head and sighed in bliss. "This looks much better. Really Christmas-y."

"That was the goal," David agreed with a chuckle, putting her down to take in the room with her.

She outright squealed as she took in the decorations in his very country home. "I love it."

David smiled, catching her chin and bringing it to face him. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**_This one totally did not want to work with me. This couldn't have been more painful. Seriously. _**

**_Unfortunately for you guys, this is almost over. And by almost, I mean no more than 3 chapters. It's probably going to be more like 2. __But we'll have to see!_**

**_Feedback will be greatly appreciated!_**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day Twelve: Possibility of Losing

--

David woke slowly the next morning, allowing himself the time to relax as he woke. He expected to hear puttering around his house, around the living room, for his Jen didn't seem to understand the meaning of holiday. But the cabin was eerily silent. So David threw off his covers, making his way by her room – perfectly clean, which meant at the very least, she was up – and into the main rooms of the house. But Jen was nowhere in sight. What had happened? Where had she gone? All of her things were still in the guest room, so it was obvious she was still planning on coming back...

After checking the front porch, and noticing his SUV was missing, he scratched his head and turned back to the kitchen. David smiled softly as he took in the mug sitting beside the coffee maker and the little note underneath it.

_Had errands to run. Be back later. Jen._

Never let it be said that the woman couldn't get things done. He'd been in the supermarket, he'd seen her shopping prowess. It was a terrifying feat. And he'd bet he knew what her errands were. With another smile, he poured himself a mug of coffee as he started whistling a Christmas carol. Since she was away, he'd take the opportunity to wrap the things he'd picked up for her. He was going to make this a Christmas JJ wouldn't forget.

* * *

"Jayje, do you know how long it took me to find the perfect gift for Aaron?" Emily groaned as they wandered through the mall.

"You are so much pickier than I am," the younger blond replied. "Plus, I have to stuff him a stocking so we're going to get the chance to raid the dollar store."

Penelope's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

They loved the dollar store. They all did. It was their thing.

"Dollar store is the best place for stocking stuffers," Emily agreed. "Jack's stocking was fun."

"You went to the dollar store without us?" Penelope asked offended.

"I didn't get much of a choice! I had Jack's stocking stuffers before Aaron proposed."

"Yes, let's talk about how your best friends didn't know that you were dating the Boss Man," Penelope said.

JJ kept her mouth shut as she wandered. Penelope wouldn't take it well if she knew JJ had known all about Emily and Aaron, she'd never live it down, nor would Penelope ever really forgive her.

"Let's not," Emily contradicted. "We're here for Jayje."

"I'm glad I can be your scapegoat," JJ said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you never told us why you left so abruptly yesterday," Penelope pointed out, eyes wandering about the crowded mall. "What happened? You two jump into a late night of hedonistic bliss?"

"Not so much," JJ said with a laugh. "I don't think either of us are particularly ready to take that kind of a step."

"David Rossi?" Emily arched an eyebrow. "Wow, Jayje."

The blond blushed and sighed. "You know his past. And I have things I want to do with my life."

Penelope chuckled. "Honey, _everyone_ knows about David Rossi's past. He _is_ legendary in the Bureau."

"Not what I meant," JJ replied rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm being careful is all."

"Why?" Emily asked. "Hasn't he proven that you're special?"

"Special doesn't necessarily mean long term," JJ pointed out.

"You think a man like David Rossi would make dinner for just anyone? Goodness me, Peaches, we're talking in circles!" Penelope exclaimed.

Emily linked arms with JJ. "Nothing means long term. Nothing but time."

JJ trusted Emily with information like that. She'd been there through Emily's struggle with permanence with Hotch. She sighed. "Em, I can _picture_ a future with him. How terrible is that?"

"Not terrible at all," the brunette replied. "Means you're in love."

"I'm not in love!" JJ denied.

"Oh, you are sweetcheeks. You definitely are," Penelope shot back.

"I can't be in love," JJ said. "I can't."

"Because you can't let yourself hope?" Emily asked softly.

The youngest agent between them sighed. "I don't want to set myself up for a fall."

"No risk, no reward," Emily returned. "Wasn't that what you told me?"

JJ pursed her lips unhappily. "I hate it when you throw my words back in my face."

Emily just grinned. "If the shoe fits."

"Can we just find my gifts?"

* * *

David looked up as the door opened, watching JJ come through the door with bags upon bags in her arms. She'd done some serious shopping and his gut was telling him that most of them were for him. "Did you buy out the mall?"

JJ blushed as she met his eyes. "No. This… happens."

"Remind me never to lend you my credit card when you go shopping with Emily and Garcia."

"Duly noted," she promised, dropping the bags by the front door as she made her way towards him.

He pouted as he caught sight of the colourful wrapping. "You've wrapped them."

She nodded plopping down flush against his side and pressing a quick hello kiss to his cheek. "It's why I'm so late. We stopped at Em's place so I could to make sure you couldn't peek. I see you've been busy."

"I had to make sure you couldn't peek," he said, using her words. When all she did was nod, he looked over at her. "What is it?"

She turned, tucking a leg underneath her and between them. "Can I tell you something?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Of course."

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I'm not… expecting anything. I'm not saying this for any reason other than I want to."

"Jen, I'm listening," he promised, resting a hand on the knee between them, his fingers stroking her leg over her jeans.

"I love you," she said quietly. "I know, I'm not supposed to say things like that because it implies a future and some sort of permanence but… I do."

He was stunned into silence. This was something he had not been expecting in the slightest. "Jen-"

Her hand came up to cover his mouth. "I know. I know you can't say it back, I know that you can't tell me that you love me too. I get it. I know it puts pressure on you, but I need you to understand that I don't want you to even think about saying something like that without meaning it."

Where on earth had this woman come from? How could she so easily understand him? How on earth had he allowed himself to pull away from her? "I care about you."

"I know," she promised. "I know you care. I know you can't promise me anything and part of me wishes… part of me wishes I was on the same page as you. But I'm not. And I've thought about it, David, I really have. I'd just…. I'd never put a label to it because I live in fear. I live in fear of my heart being broken because I make the wrong choice, but… It's a risk I realized I was willing to take."

"It is a risk," he told her. "I'm not going to lie to you about that, honey."

"It's enough for me to know you care."

"It's not," he argued.

She shook her head with a little laugh. "It's not a decision for you to make, David, so don't try it, okay? I hate it when people try to make decisions for me."

"I can't see you letting anyone make decisions for you," he said, his eyes falling down to his hand. His eyes followed the movement of his fingers as they scratched her jeans.

"There are still parts of me you don't know," she said cryptically. "I'm going to go have a bath, okay? Shopping exhausts me."

He watched her go still completely stunned. He knew there was a lot about her he didn't know, regardless of how much about her he did know. And he hadn't expected the words that had come out of her mouth. She loved him. _Loved_ him. It was a terrifying thought to have that much emotion invested in him. He knew he had the power to break her heart. She'd all but just given him the power to break her heart and as much as he was attracted to her and intrigued by her, he wasn't sure he could give her everything she wanted.

Attraction was one thing. Love was another. And as willing as she was to give him the power to break her heart, he wasn't sure he was ready to trust her with the same thing. And he was worried that, at the end of the day, was what would tear them apart.

* * *

**_Got a little depressing at the end there, for that, I apologize. Originally, I wasn't going to paint JJ as this optimistic woman, I was trying to paint her as a woman that had been jaded by what she'd seen and afraid. So, I have no idea what happened to her in this last chapter! _**

**_Hoped you liked her anyway!_**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Day Thirteen: Comeback Kid

--

Christmas Eve dawned clear and bright much to JJ's utter happiness. The sun glinted off the snow in the forest surrounding David's Little Creek cabin so much so that as JJ gazed out the kitchen window she had to squint to avoid the glare. But she didn't mind because Christmas was less than twenty-four hours away.

Less than two weeks ago, there was no way she would have ever considered spending Christmas in David's cabin. It would never even cross her mind. For many of the BAU members, their homes were their sanctuaries and no one was allowed. It was one of the little ways they all not only kept work separate from home, but also a way to combat the inherently intrusive nature of working with other profilers.

Yet, David had willingly let her into his home. Of course, Emily and Hotch had done the same, but JJ knew Hotch had been to Emily's loft once before. And Derek had been to Penelope's apartment more than once. But JJ was protective of her home and she knew David was too. It was why it seemed so surreal for her to be standing in the kitchen of his cabin. It showed so much trust and boosted that little bit of tentative hope in her chest.

"Good morning."

She managed not to jump at his soft voice, but only barely. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" David asked, coming to stand beside her.

"I think so," she replied, still smiling. "It's sunny."

"I can see that. And you're rather... excited."

"I love sunny winter days," she replied. "Sunny winter days that happen to be Christmas Eve are even better."

"I wondered if you'd realized it," he said nodding slowly. "I think this means we should go for a walk."

JJ couldn't stop her eyes from brightening. "Really?"

"Whatever you want to do," he promised.

* * *

JJ was like a kid in a candy store as they walked through the snowy landscape that surrounded his cabin. She'd been virtually skipping through the white of the paths. She'd tumbled more than once, landing on her knees and though he'd been concerned every time, JJ had only laughed and gone on. She wore a pink hat and mittens with her light blue ski jacket and David had found it absolutely adorable. And it had been a long time since he'd found someone adorable. A very long time.

"Come on, Dave! You're being a slow poke!"

He had dropped behind her, but only because he'd been lost in thought. She'd stopped in front of him, just far enough that she had to yell so he could hear her. He picked up his pace, laughing to himself as she continued bounding ahead. He'd picked this particular path knowing that at the end was an awesome view across the water. Sure enough, as he rounded the bend, JJ had stopped dead in her tracks.

"See something you like?" he called.

She spun to face him. "Of course. But you already knew that."

David grinned. "I rarely like asking questions I don't know the answer to," he replied.

Her face was still it up. "How often do you come out here?"

"It's not as much fun by myself. I rarely have any appreciation for a winter landscape. Not like I do the fall, anyway." He knew he'd said the right thing by the way her smile grew, if possible, even wider.

"It's better in the fall?" she asked almost breathlessly, reaching out for his hand as he stepped close enough.

"The trees are coloured, the water isn't frozen, some of the low-lying brush is still green..." he described. "That's the best time for hiking."

"I'd like to see it," she said, almost shyly.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "I would like you to see it," he told her honestly. It was all he could give her, but as she looked up at him with a slightly brighter version of her shy smile, he realized that for now, that was enough.

* * *

"I was only ever allowed to open my stocking on Christmas Eve," JJ said as she leaned back against David's chest. He was reclined against the arm of the couch as they watched the fire crackle. The topic had inevitably turned to Christmas as the actual day drew nearer.

JJ had to admit she'd had fun. They'd goofed around outside, something she never would have associated with David to begin with. She'd even managed to convince him to make a snow angel and when she'd mischievously grabbed a handful of snow to throw at his face, he'd simply rolled over to pin her into the cold snow.

"_Now what are you going to do Jen? You're at my mercy."_

_She felt her body heat at the prospect. Apparently, though it didn't come as a surprise, JJ didn't mind being at the mercy of David Rossi in the slightest. In fact, according to her body, she like it. Nevertheless, she put up the requisite struggle. She caught her breath when she realized how close he was. "You're not being very fair."_

_David chuckled. "I'm not sure anything we've done in the last two weeks has been very fair, honey," he replied, settling his weight more fully against him. _

_JJ's breath caught in her throat. He was so close, close enough that it wouldn't take much for her to tilt her head to capture his lips. They'd taken that kind of a physical relationship at a snail's pace, having shared only a handful of real kisses since there first one only a few days ago. She could count on one hand the number of times they'd kissed. "Dave?"_

"_Mmhmm?"_

_His voice was low and husky and it made her shiver with heat. She tilted her head, her mouth just brushing his. "Dave..."_

_And apparently that was enough because he took that instant to close the absolutely miniscule distance between them, sealing his mouth to hers. And JJ sunk, ignoring the cold at her back in favour of the heat at her front. She wrapped her hands around his neck, loosing herself in the kiss like she hadn't in a long, long time..._

"Jen?"

She knew her eyes were foggy when they met his dark ones. He chuckled darkly. "What were you thinking about?"

She blushed. "Nothing." Then she cursed. What kind of answer was that for David? He'd know it wasn't the truth.

Sure enough, his smile grew. "Jen, what were you thinking about?"

"Not thinking," she corrected reluctantly. "Remembering." She shifted slightly, leaning more fully against the back of the couch as her fingers started tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Remembering what?"

She shrugged, trying to downplay it. "Our walk."

The way his grin shifted to almost predatory told her he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Which part of our walk?"

"The whole thing?"

David chuckled lowly, tilting her chin up. "Are you sure?"

JJ felt her breathing speed up at how close he was, the same way it had before he'd kissed her in the snow. She could only nod. Her heart stopped for a split second when his mouth made contact with hers, this kiss gentle. He pulled away much sooner than she'd like and a whimper escaped her mouth unbidden. She rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm so screwed."

"Hmm?"

She smiled up at him, unwilling to bring down their day with talk of a future he still wasn't sure of. "Stockings?"

* * *

David lay on his back later that night, thinking about the day, about how much fun it had been to show JJ some of the property around his cabin. It had felt really good, almost natural and the thought thrilled and terrified him at the same time. He was fifty-three years old, three ex-wives under his belt, JJ could do so much better than him. At least in terms of emotional stability. And he knew JJ too well to think that she was here with him because of his fortune. She wasn't that type of woman.

But she deserved a man that wasn't as cynical and jaded as he was and he'd told her yet. He saw her almost as the ultimate form of light in their job. That wasn't to say she was unaffected by what they saw. In fact, if anything, she was more affected than the rest of them. She was the first one to see those pictures. It was her job to make their victims human, to explain the crime to the public in a way they'd not only understand, but in a way that spurred their help. The last thing he wanted to do was dampen her light anymore.

Though, he had to admit that the chances of him being able to do that seemed slimmer and slimmer. JJ had managed to actual remind him of Christmas, take his mind off of that case that had been solved not a year ago, but had haunted him for twenty. She was here, asleep in a room across the hall and she'd be there in the morning. But he would still be careful with her. Part of him was waiting for that other shoe to drop, waiting for her to realize exactly who she was staying with and bolt. There was nothing she could do to reassure him that it wasn't the case. It was why he was so intent on going at a virtual snail's pace with her.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't show her that he wanted her here for the long haul. He pulled himself out of bed, padding over to the dresser and reaching into one of the top drawers to pull out a little navy blue box. He'd had the necklace specially ordered after her brush with death. His name pulled a few strings and he'd been able to pick it up the day she'd been out with Emily and Garcia. It was a simple ruby – because a diamond signalled way too much commitment for the moment – in white gold. He knew it would be stunning against her pale skin.

He wanted it to signal his promise to try, that he was willing to walk this path with her. For he wasn't stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was sure she'd decide one day that he was too dark for her light. However, until then, he'd take advantage of the time he got with her light. And he was sure it would change him irrevocably.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Day Fourteen: Truce of Sorts

--

Christmas Day dawned just as bright as Christmas Eve had. So bright, in fact, that it woke David early in the morning. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow. He was most definitely not a morning person in the slightest. As his brain woke further, he realized that there was no puttering. His Jen was a morning person, always had been. She was chipper first thing in the morning. And it was Christmas Day, a holiday she'd been looking forward to for weeks. So where was she?

It worried him enough that he pulled himself out of bed, padding to the kitchen only to find it empty. All of the doors were still locked, so she wasn't outside. He made his way back to the hallway of bedrooms, poking his head into her open door only to be treated with one of the most soothing sights he'd ever seen. JJ was still fast asleep, the covers tucked tightly around her shoulders. Her hair was in tangles spread across the pillow, but David didn't mind as he looked down at her.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, hoping he wasn't going to wake her. He wanted to watch her sleep, wanted to take her in. It was moments like this when he realized he could more than get used to her in his life. It was moments like this he wanted to promise her everything in him. He wanted to promise her his heart and the rest of his life. But that was a big risk to take and he wasn't sure he was ready to put himself in that situation again. He'd already promised her everything he could and bless her heart, she'd taken it as enough. He could never give her enough. He wanted to. He wanted to give her everything. He just didn't have it in him.

And yet, by some stroke of genius, she wanted to be here with him. Sure, she slept in her own bed, and they'd kept things relatively innocent, but she wanted to be with him. She wanted to spend Christmas with him instead of with her family. He couldn't stop his smile blossoming over his face as she began to stir.

"Good morning," he said softly.

It took her a few minutes, eyes blinking open. A hand came up to rub her eyes, to clear the sleep out of them. "Good morning. You're in my room."

He chuckled. "I am. Merry Christmas."

"Mmm... Merry Christmas," she replied. "What time is it?"

"Early. I expected you to be up and bouncing already."

She tugged on his hand, offsetting him enough that he tilted towards her, slightly off balance. "This is my first Christmas where I haven't been woken at the crack of dawn by over-exuberant children wanting to see what Santa brought. For the first time in a long time, I'd like to sleep in on Christmas."

He chuckled. "I cannot believe this."

She cracked an eye. "Believe what?"

"That you're going to sleep in. This, from the woman who has been bouncing around for weeks because Christmas was coming."

"So I can't sleep in?" she asked. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Not at all. I expected to be woken before the sun rose, not before the sun itself."

JJ smiled and hummed. "Glad I can keep you on your toes."

"You do a very good job of it," he agreed. "I'm going to go get my coffee."

"Sleep, Dave. Coffee can be made when it's time to get up. Lie down. Get under the covers." She tugged on his hand again, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Jen?"

"Mmhmm?"

--

She opened her eyes again surprised by the apprehension in his voice. Her heart melted a little bit more. Sure they'd kissed and made out like teenagers, but they hadn't shared a bed in any capacity since they'd arrived. Actually, they'd never shared a bed period. She unwrapped the blankets from one side of her, holding them open. "Come on in David."

It seemed he didn't need to be asked again. He climbed in beside her and easily wrapped her up in his arms. JJ couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she literally felt the tension leave his body. She wrapped an arm around his stomach, pillowing her head on his chest as she curled against him.

"Just a few more minutes. Then we'll open presents," JJ promised with a yawn.

David's hand rubbed up and down her back a few times over the t-shirt she wore before sliding under the bottom to simply rest on her warm skin. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

She grinned. "That's such a good answer."

* * *

Hours later, JJ's eyes fluttered open. It took her a few moments to realize who was sleeping beside her – and yes, sleeping, if his breathing was any indication – and a wide smile erupted on her face. This was definitely up there as one of her favourite Christmases. And it really was entirely his fault. He'd created a Christmas for her in the same snowy forest that her home was known for, not that he necessarily knew that.

She managed to slip out of bed without waking him, padding her way into the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker. Then she went back to the living room, grinning as she saw the angelically white stocking sitting beside his flannel-and-quilted plaid one. She scooped them both up, dropping them back in her room where he still slept. Her heart warmed further as she realized he'd wrapped himself around her pillow. She made her way back to the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish and fixing them both the requisite morning cup before she returned to the bedroom.

"Dave," she said softly as she set his mug on the bedside table. "Dave, wake up."

"Jen?"

She tried not to chuckle at the adorably confused look he had on his face. "Good morning. Merry Christmas," she said softly when his eyes finally landed on her.

"You were sleeping."

"I was. It's eleven."

"It's late."

She nodded, lifting his stocking as she took a sip of coffee. "I thought we could open stockings in bed."

"Did you bring me a coffee?"

JJ nodded, indicating the mug beside him. She handed hers to him while she climbed back in, moving the pillows to support their backs as they leaned against the headboard.

"Jen, what did you do?" he asked as she handed him the over-stuffed stocking.

She blushed. "Em, Pen and I have a thing for dollar stores," she admitted.

"I know."

"You do?" She knew confusion was obvious in her voice.

"Honey, I don't think there's anyone on the team who doesn't know your weakness for dollar stores," he told her. "Did you buy the place?"

"Dave, have you ever seen a dollar store? I can't fit the entirety of the store in your stocking," she said, shaking her head affectionately. "No matter how much I may want to."

He laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. "So, which one of us is going first?"

* * *

It wasn't until much, much later, after a Christmas dinner that was the best David had eaten in years, that he finally pulled out the one gift that really meant the most to him. They'd exchanged a number of little things – books, pictures, movies and a number of other little knick knacks – but he'd held back giving her his last gift. Now they sat in the sun room, wrapped under too many blankets to count in order to ward off the chilly Christmas air and he couldn't think of a better time to give it to her.

"Jen I've got one last thing."

Her eyes widened. "Something else? David!"

He couldn't stop his chuckle at the indignant sound of her voice. "It's the least I could do," he said, pulling the box out of his pocket.

"The least?" she gasped, her hand shaking as she took the small navy blue gift from his hand. "What did you do?"

He watched her hands pop open the box with his heart in his throat.

"David!" Her voice was breathless as she took in the ruby heart. "David."

He wrapped his hand around her holding the box, carefully withdrawing the necklace from it's place. "Consider this a promise, Jen," he said quietly as she willingly leaned forward to let him clasp the pendant around her neck.

"A promise?" she asked, her eyes shining as she looked back up at him, her hand coming to rest over the ruby at her throat. "What kind of promise?"

"My promise to try. My promise to put my past in the past and focus on, at the very least, here and now. I won't make any more of a concrete promise than that, Jen, but I want you to know that this isn't a passing thing for me. I can't promise you I'll be perfect. I can't promise you that I won't get on your nerves, that I'll be this perfect prince on a white horse." He stopped when her hand rested over his mouth.

"If I wanted perfection, David Rossi, you would not be my first choice," she said with a chuckle.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked her, capturing both of her hands and squeezing.

"It means endless days of frustration. It means over-protectiveness that's going to challenge every ounce of my patience. It means accepting your past and accepting that there's nothing I can do to change it," she said, her eyes shining. "But it also means quiet times like this. It means trying to find a balance between my independence and your slightly archaic beliefs as to whether or not I can take care of myself. It means dealing with David Rossi the legend as well as David Rossi the man. It means showing you that despite the things we see, there is light in this world, there are things, lives, outside of our jobs and outside of death and darkness. Does that sound about right?"

"Are you sure you're not a profiler?"

She laughed, cuddling against him again. He noticed her hand played with the pendant. "I want this. I want to try with you. I want to see where this goes, where it's going to take us. I wouldn't be here if I didn't have at least some idea of what I was getting into."

"This will never be perfect," he warned softly, tilting her head up to his.

She kissed him, putting a hand against his cheek. "I don't want perfection. I want you."

As David Rossi held Jennifer Jareau close to his chest on that snowy Christmas morning he felt some of his walls around his heart crack. Because while he was sure there would always be a larger part of him that would be jaded, dark, he also knew that over the past fourteen days, Jen had proven to him that there were good parts to life too, parts that involved sunshine.

And that maybe, just maybe, this would be worth it after all.

**END**

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and kept up to date with it. It gave me some issues, but I'm satisfied with the way this ended! _**

**_Special thanks to Tonnie and Tracia, who seem to always get some sort of special mention in stories with JJ and Rossi as a pairing. I wouldn't have written this if I hadn't started reading your stories. You guys are both highly valued reviewers._**


End file.
